The Hero Out of Time
by TheKaiserofDestruction
Summary: 3 years after the Eternal Winter, the Southern Isles and her allies are declaring war on Arendelle in an act of revenge and to rid the world of sorcery. Even with her powers, Elsa cannot stand up to the might of the kingdom. She needs help, but there is no one who can stand up to the greatest army of the Southern Isles—except for the greatest warrior. *Bad summary
1. The Hero Out of Time

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**I'll be working on this alongside the other series. Check it out if you want.**

**The Heroes of Olympus never happens. The entire Frozen movie happens.**

**********Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

**************If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

***************If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

During the events that took place in the Titan War, Percy had seen and gone through a lot of weird things. Blowing up a bus? Been there, done that. Escaping a deadly cruise ship? Sure, no problem. Holding up the sky? Sure, anytime. Blowing up a freaking volcano? Meh, it was interesting back then, but not anymore. Defeating the Titan King? Hard, but if this was a test, Percy expected an A+++++. But getting sent back in time?

No. Just no.

The worst part? It didn't happen when Percy was just doing some random, insignificant thing. Of all the times it could happen to him, it had to be when he was about to receive his reward from the gods after the defeat of Kronos. Even for Percy, that was terrible luck.

Percy watched as his friends received their rewards from the gods. The gift that Thalia received made Percy happy and sad. The Hunters deserved nothing but Elysium, but Percy felt sad that the surviving Hunters wouldn't get to see their friends again. He was proud of Tyson and couldn't help but grin when Tyson said that he wanted a new stick. When Grover became a Lord of the Wild, his chest filled with pride. He knew that his best friend was always destined for greatness. When Annabeth received her reward, Percy grinned at her dumbfound expression.

"Way to go," he told her, giving her a thumbs up.

For once she was at a loss for words. It was pretty amusing, actually. The smartest person Percy knew in his life was dumbfounded (and for the first time, she wasn't raging about it). "I'll...I'll have to start planning...Drafting paper, and, um, pencils..."

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. Percy's name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on Percy—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. Percy walked into the middle of the throne room slowly, feeling a little timid. Hestia smiled at him reassuringly and Percy's body was filled with warmth. The hearth goddess was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave Percy courage to keep walking.

First, Percy bowed to Zeus. Then he knelt at Poseidon's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

Percy stood uneasily, fighting the urge to shift on his feet.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Percy waited for someone to pipe up. The gods had never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like the son of Poseidon, but not a single one protested. It felt strange.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly, not liking what he was about to say. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared at him, stunned. "Um...a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

Percy was silent for a while. While most heroes would jump at the idea of staying immortal, Percy, for some reason, felt uneasy about it. He glanced back at Annabeth, who was pale. She was trying not to meet his eyes. Percy suddenly got a sense of déjà vu, remembering the time when he thought that Annabeth was going to join the Hunters. Right now she looked like what he must have looked like back then. Scared, worried, distressed. Percy thought about what the Fates had showed him. By saying yes, he could avoid whatever fate that the Fates had in store for him. He could be a teenager forever, in peak condition, with power and immortality. He could be at his father's side for all eternity. It was a gift that most could only dream of having.

But then Percy remembered the war. He remembered all of his friends who had died fighting to make a difference and save the world. He remembered the enemy demigods who had felt betrayed and unloved by their parents—something that no child should ever have to endure in their lives.

He knew what he had to do.

However, as he opened his mouth to tell the gods what his wish was, it happened.

A massive portal opened up from behind him. Everyone in the room was startled and some drew their weapons.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out. Percy spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of the vortex.

"Wh-what is that?!" he yelled.

"Percy, get back!" Poseidon ordered.

However, before anybody could react, the vortex began to suck Percy in with tremendous force. "Guys!" Percy was then sucked in. The vortex closed with a loud _BANG!_

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Brother!" Tyson wailed.

The room erupted into chaos. Everybody started to argue what had just happened and where Percy disappeared to. Judging by the dumbfounded expressions on the Olympians' faces, it was not their doing.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes—even the gods. When the light faded, many gasped at the sight. It was the Three Fates, and they were not amused.

"Percy Jackson has disappeared," the middle one, Clotho stated. "To where, even we do not know. This was not done by our hand. It was done by a higher power."

Annabeth approached the Fates hesitantly. "With all due respect, miladies, who did this?"

The one on the right, Atropos, scowled. "We do not know. But know this. His life now exists outside of our influence. We no longer have any power over his life." With that, the Fates disappeared.

Annabeth looked like she was trying hard not to cry. Thalia approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Annabeth. We'll find him."

Nobody would see Percy Jackson for a very, _very _long time.

* * *

After getting sucked into a portal and thrown out the other side, Percy expected that the least whoever was behind this could do was to make sure he landed comfortably, or at least not into a four hundred year old tree.

He slammed into the tree and fell onto the ground unceremoniously. He groaned. His body hurt all over. Unsteadily, Percy got up and he studied at his surroundings. He was in the middle of some forest. Percy cursed in Ancient Greek and then looked down. His clothes were ripped and tattered—a product from the battles from the past nights and his unexpected meeting with a tree. Percy then saw something that freaked him out.

Blood.

His blood, to be exact. Percy studied his cuts disbelievingly. Last time he checked, he still had the Curse of Achilles. He shouldn't have been cut. Especially from a simple fall.

With the Curse of Achilles gone, Percy felt vulnerable, weak, and cold. Although he had the curse for only a few days, he had gotten used to the effects of the curse. Now he had to get used to just being...himself again.

Percy began to walk through the woods, knowing that his negativity would probably end up getting him killed. His goal was to find a town, find out where he was, maybe find a telephone, and then go back home.

After about an hour of mindless trekking, Percy was at the edge of his patience. He was already exhausted from the battles beforehand, and this unexpected hike wasn't really helping him recover.

Luckily, after about thirty minutes of more hiking, Percy finally reached the edge of the forest. He looked around and saw a large town in the distance. He sighed in relief. He began to walk towards the town, slowly taking in its details. It seemed a little old from far away. Percy assumed that it was an old town and that not many lived there. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he came to an old town and asked for directions. As he neared the town, he heard faint noises coming from the town. It sounded like the world's biggest market. He walked a little faster, excited at the prospect of finding other people. Finally, he could ask for directions and go home. However, as he walked closer, Percy got a sudden apprehensive feeling. For some reason, he felt uneasy about going there. Percy shrugged his shoulders and just assumed that it was his overactive senses going haywire again.

When he reached the town, Percy immediately located the source of the sound. There was a huge marketplace with a lot of people walking about, shopping for goods. They were bargaining with the merchants, talking with each other, or just simply looking around. It seemed like any farmer's market. The thing that threw Percy off was the clothes. The people were wearing clothes that seemed to belong to the medieval times. Also, the buildings all seemed old and medieval. The entire scene seemed to be taken right out of a history textbook. Weird.

Percy shrugged, thinking that maybe, this was just a major reenactment event taking place. After all, knowing mortals and their strange ways, it wouldn't be the first time that Percy had ended up in a reenactment scene (long story). He began to walk around, taking a look at everyone. They all seemed to be speaking in some other language—some European language, Percy guessed. The merchants were selling a large variety of goods: fruits, vegetables, jewelry, clothes, etc. As Percy took a closer look, all of it seemed real. Whoever staged this had to have been really, really rich or just had a lot of time on his or her hands.

The strangest thing was that as Percy walked around, people looked at him as if he had come from an alien planet. Sure, people reenacting an event stared at him weirdly sometimes, but not to an extent like this. Percy shifted, uncomfortable. What was with everyone? He had to find out.

Maybe it was because he was finally maturing. Maybe it was because he spent so much time with Annabeth. Maybe it was his own intelligence. Percy, as he walked around, got a really bad thought. Maybe...he was...no way...he had to check.

After searching for a while, Percy found a pudgy man studying a calendar. He walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and immediately scrunched his nose in disgust. Percy realized that he must have looked like a crazy homeless man.

Before the man could run away, Percy asked, "Hey, do you know what the year is? And do you know where I am?"

The man stared at him, confused. "En...Englesh?"

Percy nodded.

The man stared at Percy weirdly. "It is 1522 and this place is Tønsberg. Where have you been all this time, young man?" The man spoke with a strange accent.

Percy froze. 1522? No way...it had to be a reenactment. The place, Percy could believe. Everyone here seemed...European. Percy really didn't know what to call them.

Percy laughed nervously. "No...seriously, man. What year is it? Not in the reenactment."

The man grew red. "Do not insult this town, boy! This town has been standing for centuries. Also, do you believe I am lying to you?! With your status, you are not even worth lying to!"

_With my status..?_ Percy thought. _What the heck does that mean? _For once, his mind was racing. Was it true? Was Percy really in the past?

"Er...thanks. I'm just gonna...go." With that, Percy ran. He raced out of the town and back to the forest. He stopped at the entrance of the forest and panted. He then sat down and leaned against a tree.

Was he in the past? Could that explain why he lost the Curse of Achilles? No...that couldn't be. The Curse of Achilles was a Greek curse. If it was 1522, then the gods would have control over America and Europe, since both were advancing quickly in this time. Then Percy was struck with a terrible thought. He had once heard Annabeth talking about parallel universes, where the universes are very similar, but have some differences—some being major differences. Could it be that Percy was in a parallel universe? The idea seemed almost laughable, but Percy was desperate for an explanation. He had also heard Annabeth talk about how just being in the past would change everything and that the person changing the past shouldn't even exist. If that was the case, Percy should have never existed in this time. After thinking about it for a long time, Percy sighed. The evidence was too clear. He would never return home. He no longer had a home, probably.

Surrendering to his fate, he trudged off into the forest. He might as well start a new life.

* * *

**The wiki states that Frozen takes place in the 19th century and not in the 16th century. For the sake of this story, it doesn't.**


	2. The Destroyer

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**********Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

**************If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

*******************************If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

It was 1532. The king of a northern kingdom was shaking in his chambers with his wife. The man named Perseus was ruthless. He had been targeting the king for months, waiting for the right time to strike. Unfortunately, the right time was today. The king felt like he was going to die from fear. Perseus, according to the rumors, was a ruthless, merciless killer who assassinated monarchs, nobles, just about anyone, actually. He carried out his punishments swiftly and efficiently. According to the rumors, he never did it for money. He never killed for power. He never was caught by any kingdom. And he never failed to complete his missions. Some rumors said that he was a monster in disguise of a man, while others said that he was a vengeful spirit or ghost, punishing evildoers for their sins. But the most prominent rumor was that he was an invulnerable, immortal being, striking down mortals. It was strange, for all of his victims were usually corrupt and evil.

It was proven that Perseus lived in a village with small tribe, but every time a kingdom tried to attack the village, only one soldier would come home, half insane and screaming in fear.

The king heard shouting outside of his room. He heard the clang of metal against metal and then he heard someone cry out in pain. The cry of pain sent a shiver down his spine. A dull thud was heard as the dead body of a guard slammed against the door. The king watched the door, praying that nobody would enter. The sounds of fighting didn't seem to end. Suddenly, spear head shot out of the door, scaring the king out of his wits. He prayed that Perseus would be defeated by his guards.

Outside the door, a cloaked man dodged a diagonal slash and blocked a spear thrust with his shield. With his sword, he slit a guard's throat and slammed his shield edge against another guard's throat, crushing his windpipe. The guard fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The man then slung the shield over his back just in time to block a sword thrust to his back. He blocked a slash and spun around, cutting a deep cut in his attacker's neck. He then ducked just in time to dodge a horizontal slash to his neck and spun around, kicking the guard's legs from underneath him. The guard fell to the ground and the man stomped on his neck, instantly snapping the guard's neck. The man looked around at the dead bodies of the guards. He could help but smirk. It was amusing to see that even though he had told the king that he would come to kill the monarch, the king still did nothing to increase security. Arrogant fool. Of all the people Perseus killed, the corrupt kings were the most satisfying. Every dead corrupt king meant a new opportunity for a kingdom to recover and become safe, healthy, and powerful.

Perseus sheathed his sword, walked over a dead body of a guard, and then pushed open the door. Almost immediately, a dagger was thrust at him. It was years of combat training that saved Perseus' life. He sidestepped instantly, grabbed his attacker's wrist and sent the dagger into his attacker's body. He then grabbed his attacker's neck and snapped it instantly. He watched as his attacker, the queen, fell to the ground, dead. Perseus then slowly turned to the king, smirking.

"You're next, _King_ Morten Aarvik. Did you really think that I wouldn't come for you?" Perseus said mockingly.

"W-what do you want with me?" Aarvik demanded, or at least, tried to. Perseus chuckled at this man's terrible attempt to seem intimidating. He then took a step forward menacingly. The king's expression instantly went from angry to fearful. "Please...I have done nothing! I am innocent! I have not taken a single cent of illegal money! I'm a good king!"

"Really?" Perseus said. "Just how much money is that one cent worth, Aarvik?"

"W-w-what?"

"Embezzling the citizens' money, doing secret deals with underground dark "sorcerers," as they call themselves, bribing politicians, raping people here and there." The king's eyes widened. "You are truly terrible when it comes to covering up your tracks. I could have sent a senseless, useless dog to track you down and even that wouldn't fail."

The king was silent. Then he ran for the sword lying across the room near his wardrobe. Perseus did nothing to stop him, but rather watched in amusement as the king picked up the weapon and pointed it at Perseus. Perseus had to hold back a laugh when he saw the man's hand shaking tremendously.

"If your hand shakes anymore, it'll end up falling off, I bet." Perseus walked up to the king, drew his sword, and swatted away the king's sword with a flick of his wrist.

"It's pitiful, really. All this that you built, torn down by one man." With that, Perseus kicked the king to the ground and stabbed him in the neck. Perseus watched without emotion as the man's eyes dimmed. Perseus then tore his sword out from the man's neck and sheathed it. He then closed his eyes and envisioned his village home.

The only evidence of him ever being there was a sudden drop in humidity.

* * *

Three years after the events of the Eternal Winter had done little to change the kingdom of Arendelle. It had originally caused some problems with agriculture and trading, but all that was fixed rather quickly due to Queen Elsa's sharp wit and intelligence. Other kingdoms now knew of the Snow Queen's powers and while some kingdoms respected Arendelle or had no concern for Queen Elsa's powers, other kingdoms feared or hated the queen's abilities, such as the kingdom of Weselton, which hadn't really changed at all after trade with Arendelle was cut off after the Eternal Winter. The Eternal Winter had done even less to change Princess Anna of Arendelle. One would think that after witnessing all that had happened during the Eternal Winter, she would mature a little more and perhaps, finally act her age.

Then again, the topic of this _is_ Princess Anna...

The only thing that probably changed was the relationship between Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. After being separated for thirteen years, the two spent a lot of time together in order to rebuild their relationship. It had gone splendidly. The two sisters now had the same relationship that they had had before the incident that tore them apart. Queen Elsa, despite being busy for most of the day, made sure to spend as much time with her sister as possible. Princess Anna, however, was busy for—well, never, actually. This meant that she would spend most of her time playing around, spending time with her fiance Kristoff Bjorgman, who was also busy due to his now successful ice business, or simply sitting around, bored out of her mind. Sometimes, just for the fun of it, Princess Anna would visit her sister's room while her sister was working just to annoy her a little.

This was one of those times.

However, Anna was in for a big surprise.

She was carrying a mug of hot chocolate and was half-walking half-running to her sister's room in excitement. She knocked on the door with her signature knock and called in a singsong way, "Elsaaa. Can I come in?"

No answer.

Anna frowned a little. Usually, her sister would answer immediately—even when she was busy. Anna knocked on the door again. "Elsa? Are you in there? Are you alright?" Anna called, concern evident in her voice. There was still no answer.

"I'm coming in!" With that Anna opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that she was now holding a chocolate popsicle. The second thing she noticed was the blizzard in her sister's room.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed into the room, dropping the mug that now held chocolate ice cream. The blizzard pushed against her, sending Anna to the side. Anna ignored this and kept moving forward, oblivious to the fact that she was moving in a spiral motion towards her sister. "Elsa!"

Anna found her sister pacing next to her desk, wringing a piece of paper. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Anna could immediately see how distressed Elsa was. But over what?

"Elsa!" Anna yelled. Elsa turned around and faced her. The queen's eyes were swirling with distress and worry. Her usual calm and poised demeanor and posture was gone. Replacing it was a shaking posture on the verge of collapse. Her loose braid was forgotten and loose. Her hair was messy and covered most of her face and tumbled down her shoulders and her back. "Elsa, what's wrong?" The blizzard slowly stopped as Elsa calmed down for Anna's sake.

"Anna, it's...it's nothing," Elsa said. "You should probably go. It's just a trade letter from another kingdom."

Anna was not convinced. "Then why are you worrying so much? Your snow powers never got this bad until now..."

Elsa shook her head. "It's nothing, Anna. Really."

Anna marched over to her sister. "Then you won't mind if I take a look a the letter then, right?"

"Er...Well..."

"Good." Anna snatched the letter from Elsa's hands before she could react. "Now let's see..." Anna skimmed through the letter and froze. "W-war?! The Southern Isles and her allies are declaring _war_ on us?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Elsa didn't reply for a while. "I...I didn't want to worry you. You have your wedding to plan, your future with Kristoff...I didn't want to ruin that moment."

Anna stared at Elsa for a while. Then she lunged and gave Elsa a big hug. "I can't be happy if my sister's in pain and worrying so much..." Elsa hugged Anna back tightly. After a while, they pulled away. "Elsa...what are we going to do? We haven't had a war in ages! I don't even think this kingdom ever saw a war before!"

"I...I don't know. Even with our allies, we can't fight them. They have too big of an army. Their soldiers would easily overpower us. I don't know what to do. I-I never thought that something like this would happen to us. I was so foolish to think that after I broke contact with the Southern Isles and Weselton that there wouldn't be any negative consequences."

"Then...how are we going to beat them? How are we going to win? Can't we negotiate or something? Can't you use your powers and just stop them all?"

Elsa's silence told Anna the answer. "The kingdoms aren't negotiating. They're focused only on war and burning our kingdom to the ground. This only leaves the option of fighting or evacuating the kingdom. Even with this kingdom's small size, the latter is just about impossible, which leaves fighting as our only option. But even our best warriors can't stand against the armies of the Southern Isles. Even the best swordsman in this land can't stand against an entire army. Also, my powers aren't powerful enough to stop an entire army."

When Anna heard those words, a thought instantly struck her. She had recently heard rumors about a legendary warrior named Perseus who could stand up to armies and destroy them effortlessly. Apparently, he was invulnerable in combat. She didn't know if that was true, but she was desperate to help her sister and not have the kingdom overrun by deceitful people.

"Maybe we can get help from the best swordsman in the _world_ then," Anna said, trying to choose her words carefully. One screw up and her sister would instantly say no without even hearing her reasons.

Elsa shook her head morosely. "Who exists out there with the ability to stand up to an entire army?"

"Er...there is one man...His skills are kind of a legend, but he exists..."

Elsa sighed. "Really. Who is said man then, Anna?"

"Um...the hero named...Perseus."

Elsa's eyes widened. She had heard the rumors about the supposed "God of War's" skill in combat. She also heard about how he was merciless in battle and how no army could defeat him. "No. Even if we could convince him, he's too dangerous, Anna. We don't know how he'll act. He could already be an ally to the Southern Isles. Kingdoms all across the lands know of him. He's as likely to fight us as the Southern Isles."

"Elsa, what other choice do we have?" Anna argued. "There's no one else who could help us. He's the only one who can at least give us a fighting chance."

Elsa bit her lip. Anna made a good point. There was no one else who could possibly help Arendelle survive the upcoming war against the Southern Kingdoms. The more she ran the idea through her head, the more reasonable it seemed.

"I..." Elsa sighed. Her mind was made up. It was a very risky gamble she was taking, but she had no choice. This was a terrible option, but it was the best option available. "I'll send an emissary." She made to leave the room, but Anna hugged her before she could leave.

"It'll be alright, Elsa," Anna said comfortingly. Elsa nodded. "We'll win this. Together."

"Yeah." _I hope,_ she thought.

* * *

**_A few days later..._**

A man wearing a raggedy cloak and a green tunic underneath gazed out across the ocean, sitting under a tree on top of a hill. It was a beautiful sensation, seeing the ocean in the morning, smelling the salty ocean air, feeling the cool breeze across one's face. The day was very nice. Beautiful clear skies, a fantastic view, no troubles, and the only sounds came from the chirps of the birds and the grass rustling and swaying with the breeze. The sun filled the man with warmth and bathed the landscape with sunlight. It was a scene that few could ever get the opportunity to see and experience. This was the reason why the man never liked kingdoms. There never was a place like this in those areas.

The man sighed. He looked down and saw the Havet Village. The village wasn't much, but it was home. It had a few houses, a smithy, a small pub, and a few people living there. Everyone living there was familiar with each other and treated each other like family. There were a few children and a few elders. Most of the population consisted of young adults and middle aged people. Most of the village's land was used for agriculture, but some of it was also used to set up defenses. However, the village rarely had to do such a thing. As the man relaxed, he wondered what everyone was doing at the moment. He then looked up again, gazing at the horizon. He took out some barley grains and threw some into his mouth. He began to chew slowly, pondering.

A sudden sound alerted the man. He looked down and saw a stranger wearing a dark green cloak approaching him. The man stared at the stranger, studying him. The stranger was a little on the big side, and he was dressed in a long grey overcoat, a dark grey hat, black boots, and white gloves. The man watched the stranger, wondering what the stranger wanted.

"Greetings, sir," the stranger said, panting from the climb up the hill. "I am a messenger from Arendelle. I was told by the villagers down there that the Lord Perseus is hiding in the hills."

The man smirked humorlessly. "Perseus?" The man scoffed. "That old bastard drinks my wine and never pays." He threw some more barley in his mouth and chewed, paying little attention to the messenger.

The messenger fidgeted. "You ought to respect him, sir. He is rumored to be quite powerful in combat. It would be unwise to disrespect him."

The man smirked again, staring at the messenger as if he were crazy. "Respect him? I'd like to punch him in the face. He's always pawing at my wife, trying to tear her clothes off." The man chuckled a bit.

The messenger stared at the man, scowling a little. He turned and began to leave. The man grinned crookedly and studied his shoes. "I hope Queen Elsa's generals are smarter than her emissaries," he called casually, throwing the rest of his barley into the field.

The emissary froze. He turned around and stared at the man. "W-What did you say?" he asked, dumbfounded. There was no way that...

The man grinned crookedly again and leaned against the tree casually. He nodded his head at the emissary. "You want me to help you fight the Southern Isles and her allies," he stated.

The emissary stared at the man, unable to reply. "Y-You're...A-are you?" The man chuckled, but he didn't reply. The emissary bowed. "Forgive me, Lord Perseus, I did not realize that it was you." Perseus could have sworn that he also heard the emissary mumble, "Please don't kill me."

Perseus laughed and closed his eyes. "Well?" he asked expectantly. The emissary looked at him, confused. Without opening his eyes, Perseus continued in a mocking tone. "You came here to convince to fight for your _majesty's_ kingdom, did you not? So convince me."

The emissary shifted on his feet uneasily. Then he took out a scroll and handed it to Perseus. Perseus raised an eyebrow and unfurled the scroll. He read it without emotion. The emissary's nervousness increased, for Perseus showed no reaction to what he was reading. Perseus then placed the paper on the ground next to him and sat there, doing nothing. Suddenly, faster than what the emissary could see, Perseus drew a dagger and slammed it through the letter. The emissary jumped, startled out of his wits.

Perseus was silent. He glared at the horizon. Then he scoffed and sneered at the emissary. "What makes you think I hold any concern for money and treasure? I live in a village where we farm and harvest everything we need. I have no use for gold and other useless jewels. And besides." Perseus stood up abruptly. The emissary stumbled backwards, afraid of the supposedly invulnerable warrior and what he might do to the messenger. "Even with this measly offer, why should I help Arendelle? It holds no importance to me, nor does it have any exports that I value. Ice? Fish? Ships? Furs? The only thing that your kingdom can manage to give me is a letter requesting for my help in fighting a war—a war that I hold no relations to." Perseus spread his arms, gesturing to the area around him and the village. "I'm perfectly satisfied with staying here. Also, let me remind you that it was _your_ queen who made the mistake in acting brashly and cutting off all ties with two powerful kingdoms without foreseeing the backslash. The Southern Isles did nothing to insult me, nor did the kingdom of Weselton. Also, the queen has powers over ice and snow. Let her use that to win her war with the south. She's powerful enough. Why I should fight _your_ enemies for you is beyond me. So if your queen and her kingdom are that desperate for my help, I suggest that you give me a better reason on why you deserve it."

The emissary was silent. "The queen also promises to provide your village and you with whatever resources you may require or desire in the future," he offered weakly. "This war will not be forgotten. If you fight, you will be remembered as a hero."

Perseus smirked. "I already have rumors about me being a legendary, merciless warrior circulating throughout the lands. If I become a hero, it won't change anything."

The emissary didn't reply. Perseus rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that that's it. Right now, I'm barely convinced." The emissary still said nothing. Hoping to get a better reason out of him, Perseus stated casually, "Oh well, then. I guess I'll accept the Southern Isles' request to help them in the war. At least they could actually offer something useful to me." Perseus picked up his dagger and casually tossed up and down.

The emissary eyed the dagger warily. "Such as what, sir?" he asked, trying to pour as much respect as possible into his words to avoid being stabbed.

"You know, weapons. Bows, arrows, crossbows, bolts, swords, shields. The village has been running rather low on steel for their weapons and tools..."

The emissary jumped at the opportunity. "Our kingdom can provide all that to you. If it appeases you, we can send you double whatever the Southern Isles offered you."

Perseus' eyes narrowed. "Are you treating me like some kind of prize to buy at an auction. A weapon that goes to the highest bidder?!"

The emissary paled significantly. "N-no! Forgive me, my lord. I misspoke." He bowed deeply, praying not to get stabbed.

Perseus scowled. "Leave."

The emissary's eyes widened. If he failed, Arendelle would be lost. "B-but my lord, I-we can-perhaps we could—"

"You've insulted me and offered me nothing that I would consider to have any worth. I will not help your kingdom fight off the Southern Isles and her allies. Now leave. This day was already ruined enough from you showing your face here," Perseus growled. "Now get out. Leave this village and don't come back. I _will not_ help your kingdom in the war. Tell that to your queen."

The emissary looked desperate. He was about to speak, but Perseus then pointed his dagger at the emissary, who gulped and bowed shakily. He then quickly ran away and left on his horse. Perseus scowled and sat down, studying his dagger. _Arendelle...why do I feel so uneasy about this?_ he thought. _Why do I feel like something's wrong with this?_

After thinking for over an hour, Perseus cursed in Ancient Greek. He couldn't believe he was about to do what he was about to do. Still, it was the right thing. He walked back to the village and entered the smithy. He instantly heard the familiar loud clang of metal against metal. He saw his friend Hrothgar pounding away at a sword with a hammer.

"Hrothgar!" Perseus yelled over the noise. Hrothgar was the blacksmith of the village—a very talented man when it came to craftsmanship and building weapons and tools. He was a large, burly hairy man in his middle ages who had rippling muscles, a thick black beard and mustache, and messy black hair. He was wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and a thick, heavy leather apron with leather gloves. He had massive strong hands and despite their massiveness, Hrothgar had a massive amount of dexterity—the best Perseus had seen in a very long time.

The clanging stopped. Hrothgar turned and smiled at Perseus. His face was covered in scars and burns from accidents while crafting.

"Ah, Perseus. What can I do for you?" Hrothgar asked. He had a really thick accent that became worse when he was agitated.

"I need a favor," Perseus said. Hrothgar raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Oh? What is it?" Hrothgar dunked the blade in water and set it to cool off. He then took it out and laid it on a table.

Perseus sat down at a table and waited for Hrothgar to sit down. Hrothgar took off his gloves and went into his kitchen. After a while, he brought out two large mugs of beer. He handed one to Perseus, who gladly accepted it. Hrothgar downed it in one gulp and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Perseus drank a little and set it back down.

"So, my friend. What can I do for you?" Hrothgar asked, grinning. "Is it another dagger? Another sword? Shield? Spear? Would you like me to infuse another metal with that sword of yours again?"

Perseus laughed. "No thanks, Hrothgar. It's a simple favor. Pretty short, really." Perseus' expression turned serious. "I'm leaving on a trip. I'll be going alone."

Hrothgar nodded, now serious as well. "What is it that you need for your trip?"

Perseus shook his head. "It's not what I need on the trip. It's about the village. I need you to look after the people for a while. I'm honestly not sure on how long I'll be gone. I need someone to protect the village from harm. If there's an army looking for me, I want you to tell them that I'm not here. Before I go, I'll leave a barrier, but in case it fails, I want you to be ready." Perseus took out his dagger and placed it on the table. "I'll be taking Anaklusmos, my shield, and my spear. Every other weapon in my house is available for you to use."

Hrothgar frowned. "Percy, where exactly are you going? What is the cause for all this?" Hrothgar and the other villagers were the only one's who knew what Perseus preferred to be called by his friends.

Perseus was silent. "There's a war coming. On one side, the Southern Isles, Weselton, and their allies are preparing for war. On the other side is Arendelle and her allies. But because Arendelle isn't as big a kingdom as the threat that she faces, she's in a lot of trouble if she doesn't get help. Just now, I met an emissary sent by Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"What did you say?"

Perseus laughed. "I said that I wouldn't help. The queen's offerings didn't interest me at all." Perseus then frowned. "I thought about it afterwards. I don't know why, but I have an uneasy feeling about this. I think it's best if I do go. And besides. I'm seriously in need of a trip south. If I spent any more time in the northern kingdoms, I would have died from the cold." The two men laughed heartily. Perseus took another sip from his beer. "Last time I went to the Southern Isles, I heard about their declaration of war. Apparently, they have an army with thousands of soldiers. Weselton holds similar numbers. Arendelle on the other hand...being a small kingdom, she only possesses a few hundred. Against her neighboring kingdoms, a few hundred would be effective, but against two superpowers...the kingdom will probably fall in one day. It's going to be one of the biggest armies I've ever seen against Arendelle's soldiers and her walls. She'll fall within days—even with the ice power of Queen Elsa."

Hrothgar chuckled. "I heard that the King Agamemnon said a similar thing during the beginning of the Trojan War. Look where that got him. He had to fight a ten year war and rely on Odysseus to win it."

"Yes, but in this case, Arendelle doesn't have walls built by Poseidon himself," Perseus argued. It felt strange talking about his father who didn't even exist anymore. "She only has a basic sea wall and land wall and little defenses. Also, she has two straits that lead directly to the palace. Unless she has a lot of warships ready to create two massive blockades, she's not going to last very long. The kingdom doesn't have a wall surrounding it. It barely even _has_ a defensive wall to begin with. The palace may be beautiful and extravagant, but it isn't going to last very long when under siege due to its location."

"Perhaps the queen can freeze the water then. You said that she did that to the fjord three years ago, yes?"

"She _could_, but that would only allow for the ground troops to leave their ships and attack. Unless she can melt all of the ice then...but even then, the armies are too large. A few men drowning won't do much. It's like a fleet. Losing one ship isn't important when the fleet is made of thousands of ships—all ready to rain hell upon their target. She might be able to create a wall around the kingdom or at least her palace, but eventually, the enemy will still get through. Ice and snow can only do so much against an army."

Hrothgar chuckled. "How about ice and water then?"

Perseus grinned, knowing where this was going. "I'll admit, together, she and I might make a good team. But honestly, I don't see why I would need her. I can conjure up water easily and freeze it. I can vaporize it and even use it to teleport."

"Yes, but is that the only reason why she and you would make a good team?" Hrothgar said suggestively, chuckling.

Perseus rolled his eyes. Despite his size and age, Hrothgar acted sometimes like a child spreading rumors and gossips. "I have never met her before, so shut it, you, or I'll tell everyone about that time when you tripped and fell straight into that woman's—"

"Very well! I will do as you ask," Hrothgar said hurriedly. Perseus chuckled.

"Thank you, my friend." Perseus stood up and finished his beer. "Perhaps I'll bring you a little souvenir from the kingdom if Arendelle wins the war."

Hrothgar laughed. "With you on their side? Arendelle's victory has already been sealed. You can destroy the ships, sink the fleet, shake the land, decimate entire armies, and slay kings single-handedly."

Perseus shook his head, grinning crookedly. "You forget, I can still die in combat. If somebody manages to get a lucky blow, that will be the end of it all. Although..." Perseus laughed. "I have to admit, you are right. The chances are rather slim, aren't they? It's been a while since I got injured badly from facing an army."

Hrothgar grinned. "If you don't get injured soon, you'll put old Althaea out of business. You used to be her most frequent patient, remember?"

Perseus shook his head in amusement. "No need to remind me, Hrothgar." Perseus looked out the door. "Well, I best be heading off now. Will you be alright doing as I asked?"

Hrothgar nodded. "I will defend this village with my life."

Perseus nodded. "Thanks, Hrothgar." He got up. "I'll see you around."

"Farewell, Percy!" Perseus nodded and left the smithy. He headed for his house. It was low, long and solid, with the front facing the sea. The outer walls were made of rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and looked like the bottom of the ocean floor. It also had a fountain that was made out of gray sea rock, had a fish that spouted the water from its mouth, and a coral decoration. The entire house was mainly sea green colored. All of it was meant to be tribute to Perseus' father and the life he left behind.

Perseus entered his house and immediately went for his armor, cloak, and weapons. He put on his armor, which was sea green and black. It also had a cape that acted as a cloak to shield him from the winds and such. He had a circular black shield and a black spear. Both were made from a metal that was unknown to Perseus. He had found the weapons during his journeys. The best thing was that the metal was completely indestructible. No matter how hard Perseus, he could not dent the shield and the spear was always sharp. His weapons and armor were incredibly light weight. The best thing was his sword, however. Anaklusmos ended up being infused with the same metal that Perseus' spear and shield were made out of. Hrothgar had helped with that. Also, because Perseus got sent through all that time-space parallel universe stuff, Riptide lost its magic to kill monsters and could kill mortals. Now, Perseus' weapons were all indestructible, but his armor wasn't. It could take several powerful hits, but it, after a while, would fail and break. Still, it was light weight and strong, consisting of greaves, gauntlets, and intersecting plates that offered Perseus great protection from an attack from almost any direction.

Perseus strapped on his armor, fastened his cape to his armor, and then he slung his shield over his back. He shrunk Riptide into a pen and placed it in his tunic pocket. Ready to leave, he exited his house and raised his arms, concentrating on the seas. Although he had lost the Curse of Achilles, which never was really a part of him, Perseus didn't lose his powers over the sea. Over the years, he trained his skills and his powers. Today, he was the ultimate fighting machine.

The sea responded to Perseus' command and swirled around him. It then ripped into the ground, forming a large moat around the entire village. The moat turned murky and soon looked just like the ground. Anyone who fell in would instantly be stuck, for the moat was basically quicksand. Satisfied, Perseus grabbed his spear and began to head towards the south. He walked over the water in the moat and left the village without looking back.

It was time to go to war.


	3. Welcome to Arendelle

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**********Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

**************If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

*******************************If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

The trading post was a little log cabin located in the mountains, serving as a pit stop for travelers to recover and buy supplies for their journeys. The trading post was also a good place for villagers to buy everyday goods for every season of the year. While it was small, the store was quite successful in business. There was a small, low shed not far away from the cabin. While the cabin did not look too fancy on the outside and had a rather homey atmosphere around it, the inside was like the world's neatest garage sale, filled with a large variety of goods, from foods, tools, weapons, nets, canes, textiles, and so on. From the outside, one could see the lights glowing from the inside the store through the windows. There was an unlit lamp on the outside of the trading post. Hanging next to the lamp was a sign that read, WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST. A smaller sign next to it read, AND SAUNA. On the porch sat two carved trolls on the front porch. The door, even when closed had a small crack that allowed light to escape from inside. The trading post was run by a large man named Oaken, who was quite smart and ran his business well. Over the years that Oaken had spent as a business man, he had seen many strange travelers. _  
_

Percy Jackson was not the average strange traveler. While some could brag about going to London, Paris, Rome, Venice, Genoa, Milan, whatever, none could brag about having traveled through time itself.

After traveling south for a few days, Percy found himself standing in front of Oaken's store.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," he muttered. He then glanced at the sign next to the larger one. "And Sauna." Percy scratched his head. "Hopefully, whoever's running this place can give me directions to Arendelle." With that, he pushed open the door. As he let go of the door and walked inside the trading post, the door abruptly slammed on him and sent him stumbling forwards. Percy scowled and looked up, searching for the owner of the store.

"Yoo hoo!" a male voice called next to him. Percy turned to his left and saw a massive man sitting behind a wooden counter that was decorated with...things Percy couldn't identify. Under the counter sat foods and water bottles. "Ten percent off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my invention! Ya?" The man spoke with a thick accent.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but I only need directions. I need to know what direction the kingdom of Arendelle is located in."

"Ooh, Arendelle! Very good choice for a vacation!" Oaken said. "But not a good place right now."

"Why?"

"Oh, the Southern Kingdoms are attacking Arendelle today," Oaken said casually.

Percy froze. "What?" He groaned. "What direction is the kingdom?" he demanded.

"Just south of here." Percy nodded and tossed a gold coin onto the counter. With that, he immediately ran out of the trading post and headed south. If the Southern Kingdoms were actually attacking today, then Arendelle was screwed. Last time Percy checked, Arendelle wasn't exactly Troy, with the world's strongest walls, best archers, and the legendary warrior Hector. And Arendelle definitely did not have a patron god helping them.

After running for about an hour, Percy stopped at the top of the village. He looked down and saw several ships in the fjord, blasting away at the castle walls with cannons. A few other ships had deployed their ground troops, which were running around the village, chasing villagers and capturing them. A platoon of soldiers was headed across the bridge and towards the castle.

Percy smirked humorlessly. "Ack, looks like I'm late." With that, he sprinted down to the village. As he did, he held out his hand towards the sea. With a yell, he reversed the tide and sent a huge wave towards the ships, sending them out of the fjord and out of the bay. Now he had to deal with all the ground troops. Judging by how many ground troops had exited one ship, Percy estimated that there would be about five hundred soldiers to fight. Percy stopped when he saw when he saw a soldier chasing a woman and her child. Percy growled and held out his hand towards a creek. The water rose and flew towards his hand, freezing into ice and shaping itself into a razor sharp spear. Percy grinned. "The Greek world says 'hi.'" He took the spear, holding it so it was well balanced in his hand. He quickly set his booted foot firmly on the ground before he took three quick steps forward and hurled the weapon with a grunt.

The spear soared through the air and reached the soldier where it flew straight into his head, knocking him off his feet and sending him onto his back, dead before he even hit the ground. Several other soldiers turned and saw Percy running towards them. He immediately saw them as a threat when he saw the Southern Isles crest on their uniforms and armor. The soldiers smirked and charged at him, confident that they would win. Little did they know that they were fighting the world's greatest warrior.

Percy kicked one soldier in the chest and sent him flying back several feet before he turned to the others. None of them had time to change their minds before Percy charged and attacked.

He quickly stabbed one man in the chest before spinning and slamming the edge of his shield into the throat of another as the first soldier crumpled to the ground, dead. Percy then raised his shield to his left to block a strike as one soldier tried to sneak up behind him. Percy immediately drove his spear deep into a soldier's neck before he pulled it out and sidestepped the sword of another. He then blocked a sword strike with his spear and swung it, slitting a man's throat and smashing into the face of another. The man stumbled and received a spear to the chest.

Percy glanced to his right and saw four soldiers running towards him, shouting a battle cry. He released his spear and spun to his right, avoiding a thrust to his side. He rolled forward to avoid a slash and slammed his shield into the foot of a soldier, who bellowed in pain and was quickly silenced when Percy bashed the soldier's face with his shield, breaking the soldier's neck.

Percy spun around with his shield in front of him, blocking a sword strike. He then lunged forward, smashing a soldier in the face, knocking him unconscious. Percy used the momentum from the lunge to roll forward and grab his spear. He got up quickly and stabbed a soldier in the chest and smashed another in the face.

Percy smirked and lunged. His movements were lightning fast and no soldier could match his skill as he dodged a slash and had a blow glance off of his shield while stabbing someone in the neck. He then kicked a soldier's legs from under him, sending the soldier to the ground. The soldier met his fate when a spear head went in through his chest.

The last soldier was frozen when he saw how his comrades fell so quickly to this mysterious fighter. He then ran, trying to get away from Percy. He didn't get very far as Percy hefted his spear and hurled it at the man, catching him in the chest. The man collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Percy was about to retrieve his spear, but found himself surrounded by soldiers. They yelled their battle cries and charged, but immediately stopped when Percy uncapped Riptide. Now that the Mist no longer existed, the legendary sword glowed with an ethereal sea green color for everyone to see. The soldiers hesitated, thinking that the man in front of them was some kind of powerful sorcerer like the Snow Queen, or worse, some kind of god who had come down to kill them.

Percy held back a laugh and immediately charged, taking advantage of the soldier's shock. The soldier's shook off their surprise and charged.

Percy raised his shield to his left blocking a spear before snapping the spear in half with a quick flick of Riptide. The soldier's eyes widened but didn't have time to back away before his throat was slit with a quick swipe of Percy's blade. Percy had never felt his senses so sharp. It was as if he could feel everything around him: the fear coming from the nervous soldiers, the soft coastal breeze that was blowing gently on his face, the sound of shields being raised and swords drawn. Time seemed to slow for the demigod as his ADHD and combat training kicked in.

Percy feinted, and a soldier raised his blade as Percy struck, plunging his blade into the soldier's stomach. Without a glance, Percy's shield was raised towards his back, blocking a sword behind him as he pulled his sword free, blood splattering over anyone close as the blade came around in a deadly arc, the tip going just deep enough to slit the throat of the attacker with a spear.

Percy then felt a slight tingle on the back of his neck and immediately crouched into a duck. A sword passed over his head and Percy wasted no time in spinning around and slashing a soldier's knee, sending the man into a crouch in pain, before the man's throat was slit.

He brushed aside two spears with a quick swipe of his blade and slammed his shield into the throat of a soldier. He then ducked to avoid a slash and reached up, sending the tip of his sword straight through a soldier's chin and out of the man's head. Blood poured down Percy's arm. Without even looking to his left, he raised his shield to the left to block a sword as he thrust his sword to the right, impaling a soldier through the chest before he whipped around and decapitated the other soldier with a wide arcing strike.

The soldiers backed up at the sight of the amount of corpses surrounding Percy. It was obvious to them that Percy was no average fighter. Unfortunately for them, Percy did not give them any respite and charged.

Percy's shield caught one soldier in the chest and knocked him off his back into his comrade as Percy stood straight up, twisting to avoid another blade. He drove his blade through the throat of the enemy and spun out of the way as a spear glanced off his armored side and was driven into another soldier as the attacker couldn't slow his momentum in time. The glowing sword came down, snapping the spear in half at the shaft before the same weapon was swiped across the attacking soldier's stomach, emptying his contents onto the battlefield.

A tingle on the back of Percy's neck caused him to jump to the left as a sword glanced off his arm. The attacker was immediately introduced to a blade in his leg, dropping him to a knee before the weapon moved across his throat, ending his life before he realized his mistake by attacking Percy one on one.

Percy glanced around and saw that there were only a few soldiers left. He smirked and beckoned for three to come forward. The three men hesitantly charged with their swords, swinging them at the same time in hopes of killing the son of Poseidon.

Percy ducked to avoid one, raised his shield to block another, and with a flick of his wrist, the third blade fell to the ground. Percy stepped on it deliberately and slit one man's throat before swinging his sword in a wide arc, catching another in the neck as well. The third backed up, but Percy spun in a counter clockwise motion, sending his shield flying towards the man's throat. The force of the blow sent the man flying back onto his back as he struggled to breathe with his collapsed windpipe.

Percy proceeded to engage the remaining soldiers. He twisted to avoid a jab and grabbed the soldier's face before violently twisting to the side, snapping the man's neck. Percy dodged one attack and grabbed the hilt of his attacker's sword, wrenching the blade free from the soldier's grasp. He flipped the blade and grinned. While it wasn't his best style, using dual blades was fun. He blocked one strike and deflected another with a flick of his wrist. He then swung his swords, cutting one man across the chest and neck. He spun, dodging a blade and slashed in a cross, catching one man in the face and sending the last soldier's sword to the ground. Percy slashed one blade across the man's chest, stabbed him in the stomach, and swung his sword downwards, sending the blade halfway into the man's skull.

Percy pulled the blade out and tossed it to the side. He glanced right and saw two men pointing their crossbows at him. He immediately rolled towards his shield, picking it up as he stood up. Two crossbow bolts flew over his head as he rolled. Percy threw Riptide at one archer with blinding speed, sending the sword straight into the man's chest. He felt a dull pain on his side and glanced left. Another archer was pointing his crossbow at the son of Poseidon. He reloaded and fired. Percy moved with lightning speed, moving his shield in such a way that the arrow glanced off of the metal and flew straight into the neck of the other archer.

Percy then used the force of the arrow to spin around. He let go of his shield and watched as the shield slammed the last archer right in the chest, sending him flying. Percy then picked up a dead soldier's sword and threw it at the archer, killing him instantly.

Percy immediately moved to retrieve his weapons. In a matter of seconds, he was armed again. Percy ran towards the bridge leading to the castle. While he didn't want to leave the villagers behind unprotected, making sure that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna was safe was more important. If the princess or worse, the queen, died, the war would end in a matter of hours. That was something Percy preferred to avoid.

As he ran across the bridge, he smashed one enemy soldier in the chest, sending him toppling over the edge and into the water. Percy then dodged a slash and blocked a spear with his shield with no intent of stopping. As he ran, he saw several soldiers and archers standing in front of the castle gates, blocking anyone from entering the castle walls. Percy guessed from this that the soldiers had already broken through that kingdom's defenses and were wreaking havoc in the castle. As Percy neared the wall of soldiers, he could see several dead soldiers on the ground, wearing a different crest. The soldiers of Arendelle.

Percy growled and hefted his spear. He narrowed his eyes and threw it without stopping. The spear flew straight into a soldier's chest, killing him and the soldier behind him. Percy then yelled, feeling a slight pain in his gut. To the soldiers it sounded like a battle cry, but Percy knew better.

The water surged up and instantly froze, forming spears in the air. Percy lifted his free hand and violently swung it downwards. The spears responded and stabbed every soldier, leaving no one alive.

Percy then jumped over the bodies and into the courtyard while grabbing his spear.

The courtyard was in complete chaos. There were bodies everywhere—both Arendelle and Southern Isles people. There were several Southern Isles soldiers dragging men, women, and children away. Others were slaughtering defenseless servants. There was a fire crackling and spreading. It was quickly spreading towards several women—servants, it seemed like. Percy growled and summoned a wave. It flew over the castle walls and doused everything, including the fire. The wave alerted the Southern Isles soldiers in the courtyard to Percy's presence. A few others came out of the castle and set their eyes on Percy. They drew their swords and charged.

Percy took a few steps forward and hurled his spear straight into the chest of one soldier. He then used the water in the courtyard and created a jet of water, sending him flying over the soldiers. He landed with his shield down, smashing a soldier in the face and snapping his neck. He immediately spun around and swung his sword in a wide arc, catching two soldiers in the neck, severing their spinal cords. The other soldiers backed up quickly at this display of skill.

Percy grinned crookedly. "So...who's first?" With that, he lunged, bashing one soldier in the chest and slitting the throat of another. He then ducked and slashed across one man's legs, sending the man stumbling back into another soldier. Percy rolled back and yelled. The water gathered under the soldier's feet and shot up, freezing into spikes. The soldiers couldn't even react.

Percy grabbed the shaft of his spear and wrenched it out of the corpse of the Southern Isles soldier he had killed. Suddenly, he heard a shattering sound and scream coming from one of the higher floors of the castle. He narrowed his eyes and ran towards the gates, which had been closed to thwart any chance of escape. Percy jabbed his spear forward, and the water responded, unfreezing and forming a battering ram. The battering ram smashed into the door with so much force that the doors flew off of their hinges and killed the soldiers standing behind it.

The minute Percy entered the castle, he was met with a strike to the face. He turned his head quickly, and the blade bounced off the his helmet. Percy immediately stabbed his attacker in the chest and kicked him to the ground. Percy immediately began to run for the upper floors, guessing that the queen and princess would be upstairs.

As he ran from room to room trying to find the two royals, he was met by many soldiers. Some were looting, some were holding prisoners, and some were trying to force themselves upon women. All of them met the same fate at the blade of Percy's sword and spear.

* * *

After searching for a while, he burst into a room and a block of ice slammed into him, sending him flying into a wall. He slid to the ground and groaned, looking up. Another ice block was headed towards him. He immediately rolled to the right and glanced at his attacker. The princess and queen were both in the room. The princess was wearing a dress that was slightly ripped and was armed with a sword. The queen was wearing a dress that seemed to be completely made out of ice. She wasn't armed, but Percy knew that with her ice powers, she probably thought that she didn't need any weapons.

The queen narrowed her eyes and swung her arms. Percy just managed to roll out of the way as several ice spikes flew at him, threatening to stab him. He got up. "Hey, wait—" He was forced to dodge another set of spikes. "Would you stop—" He deflected an ice block with his shield. "ENOUGH!"

Just then, the strawberry blond haired one—Anna, charged at him, swinging her sword towards his side. Percy blocked with his spear and lightly shoved her aside. She stumbled and regained her footing before lunging again—this time with a thrust. Percy dodged and pushed Anna aside a little more roughly. A blast of ice magic flew by his face.

Percy growled, completely annoyed. He hurled his spear at Elsa's direction. It sank into the wall with a THUD. The queen yelped and backed away, as the spear had landed a few inches from her face. She wasn't the best at combat, but even she knew what that meant. Percy could have killed her right then.

"This is how you greet me?!" Percy demanded angrily, drawing Riptide. "You send an emissary to convince me to come here only to nearly get killed _by_ you two?!" The queen and princess froze, finally realizing that the person they had attacked was the same person they had asked help for.

There was yelling from the hallway. Percy spun around. Three soldiers entered the room. One soldier grinned. "Well lookie here, boys! The witch queen and her slut of a sister princess! Maybe we can have a little fun with them before killing them—" The man was silenced when Percy slashed his sword across his throat. He then slammed his shield into the windpipe of another before spinning and slashing the last man in the chest, who fell to the ground yelling in pain. His cries were quickly stopped when Percy slammed his foot onto the man's neck, crushing and snapping his neck.

Percy shut the doors to the room and locked it. He turned around and faced the royals. "Your defenses are weak. Your soldiers are undisciplined, and your fleet is nothing," he snapped, walking up to Queen Elsa, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"What will we do?" the princess, Anna, asked. "They've overrun the castle!"

"It doesn't matter. That can be repaired." Percy grabbed his spear and ripped it out of the wall. He stabbed it into the ground and took off his helmet, hanging it on the spear head. He wiped the sweat off of his head. It was at this time that Anna and Elsa got a good look at the legendary warrior. He had sea green eyes and jet black hair. He was quite tall, towering over Anna and Elsa. He had a grey streak in his hair and scar across his eyebrow and eye and stopping at his cheek, which led Elsa to wonder what had happened to him. He was very muscular, but lean. It was surprising for Elsa when she saw that he seemed to be her age. Elsa also couldn't help but notice how he was very handsome.

"First things first. You two need to stay here," Percy commanded. "The soldiers are all over the castle looking for you." Percy turned to Anna. "That sword. Can you use it well?"

Anna hesitated. "Well, I did take several sword fighting classes when I was younger..."

Percy nodded. "That's good enough for me. If the soldiers get in, catch them by surprise and incapacitate them." He turned to Elsa. "Are you experienced in using your ice magic in combat?"

Elsa hesitated. "No," she said.

Percy resisted the urge to groan. "Fine. Just freeze any soldier that comes in as quickly as possible then." He glanced behind him. "When I leave, I want you to lock the doors and freeze it to keep the enemy out."

"Wait!" Anna cried. "Where are you going?"

"Now that I know that you two won't be dying any time soon, I'm going to go and see if I can't mop up the rest of the soldiers in the castle. Make it a little easier for the clean-up crew—assuming that you have one that's still alive, that is." Percy put on his helmet and grabbed his spear.

Elsa bit back a retort at Percy's comment. She really didn't want to annoy him even more after she had attacked him even though he had come to help her and the kingdom.

Percy turned to leave the room. "Wait," Elsa called. He stopped mid-step. "T-thank you for coming to help us."

"Thank me after they're dead." Percy ran out of the room and slammed into a Southern Isles soldier.

"Hey, watch it—hey!" Percy immediately stabbed the man in the chest and bashed another with his shield. Percy then wrenched his spear out of the man's chest and sent the spear into the stomach of another soldier. Percy then flipped his spear, deflecting a sword strike and and jabbed forward, sending the spear straight through the soldier's neck. The reason why Percy's spear was such a deadly weapon was because it had a large, main spear head and a smaller spear head on the other end of the spear, acting as a balance and as a second weapon.

Percy slammed his spear into the ground and drew his sword. He then broke into a sprint and headed down the hallway, searching for any remaining soldiers in the upper floors.

After a while, Percy finally struck down the final soldier in the top floors. He quickly moved to return to the room that the queen and princess were hiding in, killing any soldier who got in his way.

When he reached the hallway that the room was located in, he saw that the doors were open. His eyes widened and he sprinted towards the door. Just then, he saw several soldiers leaving the room. They were carrying Elsa, who was unconscious. Percy jumped and kicked one soldier in the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. He immediately spun around and slammed his shield against the two other soldiers. While they were flying through the air, Percy slashed his sword across their necks before spinning around and lunging towards the soldier he had kicked. The soldier got up quickly and charged. Percy raised his shield and deflected the soldier's sword before stabbing the man in the neck. He glanced down at Elsa. She was bleeding from several small cuts and had a few bruises, but overall seemed fine.

Percy glanced inside the room. There was no sign of Anna. Percy scowled and wrenched his sword free from the dead soldier's neck. He capped Riptide and slung his shield over his back. He knelt down next to Elsa. He gently shook her.

"Queen Elsa!" he said urgently. "Queen Elsa! Wake up! Pull yourself together! Elsa!" He growled and looked into the room. There was ice everywhere. Percy concentrated and the ice instantly melted, forming a water ball over Elsa's face. Percy then dropped the water sphere. When the water splashed against Elsa's face, she gasped and shot up, panting. She looked around with wild eyes and eventually calmed down.

Percy grabbed her arm and helped her stand up. "Queen Elsa, where is Princess Anna?" Percy asked.

Elsa faced him with worried eyes. "They took her," she muttered, seemingly on the verge of crying. "She's gone."


	4. My Saving Grace

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**********Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

**************If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

*******************************If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

_"Queen Elsa, where is Princess Anna?" Percy asked._

_Elsa faced him with worried eyes. "They took her," she muttered, seemingly on the verge of crying. "She's gone."_

Percy cursed and ran to the window in the room. He looked out of the window and saw several ships at the dock. "Damn it," he muttered. He turned his attention towards the courtyard and saw two guards dragging a struggling Anna towards the dock, following by an auburn haired man.

Percy ran back to Elsa, who seemed to have finally come to her senses. "Anna's still here. The Southern Isles soldiers are taking her to the docks. They're led by some guy with auburn hair and sideburns."

"Hans," Elsa growled.

Percy nodded. "If we move fast enough, we can intercept them and save your sister. But we're going to have to move quickly." He grabbed his spear. "Go. Run after them and catch up. If you can, subdue them. I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

Percy smirked. "You're going downstairs and through the gates, are you not?" Elsa hesitated, and then nodded. "Exactly. If you want to flank someone from top and bottom, somebody's gotta take the top." His expression became serious again and he lightly shoved her down the hallway. "Now go! We don't have much time."

Elsa nodded and ran off. Percy ran back into the room and looked out the window again. Hans and his soldiers were almost to the gates and the bridge. Percy sighed and unslung his shield from his back. He took several calming breaths and turned around, walking away from the window. He then suddenly whirled around and sprinted towards the window, holding his shield in front of him. He jumped and smashed through the window, flying through it and landing on the roof. He gripped one of the tiles on the roof to stop himself from sliding off.

He peered at where Anna was. Elsa was already almost there. "Alright, time's up. Let's see if this works," he muttered. He let go and slid down the roof on his shield. When he went over the edge, he slammed his spear in the wall to slow his descent. As he neared the ground, he wrenched his spear free and landed on the ground, rolling as he did so.

Percy looked up and saw Elsa confront Hans and his soldiers at the gates. Percy looked around. The area above the men seemed like a good place to launch an attack. He gathered the water in the courtyard and formed a jet, boosting himself up onto the roof.

When Elsa caught up to Hans, she immediately formed a barrier of ice across the gates, stopping him from escaping with Anna.

Elsa stomped up to the men and held out her hands in a threatening manner. "Let her go," she growled. Ice began to spread around the men, forming deadly spikes.

Hans grinned. "Dear Elsa, it's been a while, hasn't it? Tell me, how is your kingdom doing nowadays? No wars?" he said mockingly.

Elsa's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "Why are you waging war against us? How did you convince your people to fight for _you_? What about your brothers? Did they do nothing to stop your madness?" she demanded, wanting to know the reason for all this.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk..." Hans reached over and stroked Anna's cheek, who bit at his fingers. He chuckled. "What brothers? Well, to answer your question, you would be surprised about how many people hate you and your magic. So, by offering to wage war on sorcery itself, including you, I got myself quite the army. Also, Weselton has a large stock on weapons and soldiers. I'm afraid that it seems that I've already won this war. My soldiers have overrun your castle and your village. Also, once I take over your kingdom, I will have full control over the Skagerrak Strait and the trade routes in it. I will have the power of a god." Hans grin seemed to grow larger with every sentence until it seemed like he was completely insane—that is, if he wasn't already. He drew his sword and lifted it to Anna's neck, who glared at him defiantly. However, Elsa could see how afraid Anna really was, and she was sure that Hans could see it as well.

Elsa needed help. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Percy on the roof, slowly and silently moving towards them. Elsa smirked inwardly. Hans didn't know that his soldiers had been slaughtered and that he was in grave danger. He might have leverage over her with Anna, but he didn't even know that Percy had come to aid Arendelle in the war.

"What do you mean by 'what brothers?'" Elsa said, hoping to buy some time for Percy to get into position.

Hans grinned. "You asked about my brothers. I answered your question, _Queen_ Elsa. I no longer have any brothers or parents. You see, if something gets in your way, it is best to take it out of the equation all together." He gently stroked Anna's face with his blade. "Now that I'm king, the citizens follow _my_ every command. And after I conquer your kingdom...all of your kingdom's subjects will have to do the same." He leaned close to Anna, who trembled with both rage and fear. "Oh, the things I would love to do to both of you..." he breathed. Anna tried to throw a punch at him, but the soldiers stopped her.

Elsa felt like throwing up at what the vile man was implying. She raised her hands to attack, but Hans quickly pressed his sword to Anna's neck. "Ah, ah, ah, Queen Elsa." His soldiers grinned and took a step towards Elsa. "I'm afraid that _I_ have the upper hand here. Your kingdom is mine, and I will become the king of kings!"

"Heh, no you won't." A spear pierced one soldier's head and he fell to the ground dead. At the same time, Percy jumped down, slamming his foot on Hans' arm and sending his sword to the ground. Percy landed and immediately slashed across the other soldier's neck and slammed his shield against Han's face, breaking his nose and sending him flying. Elsa immediately grabbed Anna and pulled her sister behind her.

Hans got up unsteadily like an old sot. Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth. He growled. "Who the hell are you? You dare strike a king, you worthless maggot?!"

Percy laughed. "Has the definition for a king become so messed up that even you fit the category for it? Then yes, King Jabba the Hutt—er, _Hans_, I do dare." He kicked Hans' sword to the furious king and grabbed his spear. Percy then stabbed it into the ground. "Come then, boy. Attack me if you dare. Or are you too much of a coward, trying to use your filthy status to avoid getting the punishment you should have gotten when you were born? You know, I've met idiots like you. They all claim that it is beneath them to fight someone below them unless that someone attacks them first. Cowardly weaklings, if you ask me. Perhaps you would like to join them. With that nonexistent backbone of yours, you'd become the head of the club almost instantly."

Hans glared at Percy, but Percy just grinned crookedly at him. If it wasn't for the severity of the situation, Elsa would have laughed. Anna, on the other hand, was already laughing at how Hans had no effect on the legendary hero and the insults that Percy had thrown at the king.

"You maggot! _Maggot, maggot, maggot_!" Hans charged at Percy, but the son of Poseidon merely dodged and kicked Hans in the chest, sending him flying once more.

"Is that all you can say?" Percy jeered, smirking. "If that's true, then you're not even worth my time." Hans charged again and swung his blade. Against an amateur swordsman such as Anna, Hans was the winner. But when pitted against a warrior like Percy, he was clearly the amateur. Percy was too fast for Hans. He didn't even bother to counter attack. Instead, he merely gestured for Elsa and Anna to step back.

"Come on, king. Show me your power! Your strength!" Percy dodged another blow and ducked under a slash. He then sidestepped to avoid a thrust and smacked the flat of his blade on Hans' back. Hans growled in pain and spun around, swing his sword wildly in anger, but Percy stepped back quickly to avoid it.

"Yeah, go get him, Perseus!" Anna cheered. Luckily, Hans was paying too much attention to the fight and didn't realize who he was fighting. Percy grinned inwardly and sidestepped again, avoiding another blow. "Kick his butt!"

"Are you too cowardly to fight?!" Hans was so tired from swinging his sword again and again that he could now barely control his attacks. Unfortunately for him, this was what Percy was planning.

"It's called strategy—something you do a really piss-poor job with." With that, Percy immediately attacked in a flurry of strikes. Hans couldn't even defend himself and he collapsed to one knee in pain, now covered in small cuts. Percy scowled down at him. "It isn't about who is stronger. One on one battles are about who is more patient."

Elsa and Anna both suddenly felt a tingle on the backs of their necks. They looked up to see a thunderstorm forming. Percy must have sensed it as well, for he glared up at the sky. "That feeling..." he muttered to himself. "Why do I feel so uneasy..."

Hans got up unsteadily and grinned painfully, trying to hide the pain. Judging by his expression, it still looked like somebody had shoved a spear up his ass. "Well, there's my saving grace. I believe I'll take my leave now."

_His what?_ Percy thought. His eyes narrowed. "No you aren't," he growled, raising his sword to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flew down towards Percy with blinding speed. Percy could barely react and just managed to hold his shield out in front of him as the bolt struck his shield, sending him flying backwards several feet.

Percy groaned in pain and got up unsteadily. What were the chances of him getting struck by a random lightning bolt? Suddenly, a figure flew down from the sky and landed with a thud, causing a dusty shockwave to ripple across the ground.

The stranger got up. Judging by her figure, the stranger was obviously a girl. Like Percy, she was dressed for battle, wearing sky blue armor and a tunic underneath. Her armor seemed similar to what Percy wore. Her face was hidden by a hood. She unslung a shield from her back and unstrapped her spear. The spear crackled with lightning and the thunderstorm disappeared, revealing clear blue skies once more.

_Of course...a sorcerer,_ Percy thought angrily. Some sorcerers in the worlds were powerful, and while many of them were good, many others were bad.

Percy wasn't sure what to think of this girl. It may have been that she was simply a mercenary, following her employer's orders without question. If that wasn't it, then she was a traitor to the entire magical world.

Percy scowled. He couldn't describe how furious he was at Hans. "Who starts a war to rid the world of magic only to fight it _with_ magic?!" He pointed his shield at the sorceress accusingly. "Do you have any idea who this disgrace of a man is?!"

The sorceress didn't react at all. "I am well aware of who my master is and what he is doing."

Percy scoffed. "And you support him? Looks like we have two disgraces now."

Hans laughed. "I suggest you watch your words, _boy_. My sorceress doesn't take too kindly towards people who insult her."

"And yet you insult her by being alive," Percy retorted.

Hans' face reddened with rage. "Sorceress! Kill this servant of the queen!"

The sorceress grabbed Percy's spear and tossed it to him. He caught it and glared at Hans. "I am nobody's servant, you sniveling little insect."

Hans narrowed his eyes. He grinned evilly. "Kill him!"

The sorceress let out a battle cry and charged. She jabbed at Percy's head experimentally and he turned his head to the side to dodge. She swung her shield against his, pushing him back. She backtracked quickly to recover before Percy could strike.

Percy rushed forward and the sorceress jabbed quickly. Percy sidestepped diagonally and thrusted his spear at a chink in the girl's abdominal armor. The sorceress blocked with her shield. Percy, anticipating this, had put a lot of force in his thrust, causing the sorceress to roll backwards.

As the sorceress got back up, Percy lunged forward, stabbing at her, but she somehow blocked it and stumbled backwards. However, Percy could tell from her footwork that her stumble was a ruse to lure him into attacking. He decided to take the risk and lunged. The sorceress blocked and immediately counterattacked, thrusting her spear quickly towards Percy's stomach. He blocked and stumbled backwards. The sorceress took advantage of this and launched a flurry of strikes.

Percy backtracked and studied the sorceress carefully. He smirked. "You're a pretty good fighter. I'm impressed," Percy said grudgingly. Most sorcerers relied heavily on their magic for combat and nothing else, making them vulnerable in combat situations such as this.

The sorceress didn't reply. Instead, she held her shield in front of her and leveled her spear on top of the shield, as if she were in a one man/woman phalanx. She stepped towards Percy quickly and thrusted her spear at his side. He sidestepped, but the sorceress quickly swung her spear to his left, hitting his shield. It was knocked slightly backwards and left him a little open. The sorceress quickly struck, but Percy caught the spear between his side and arm. The sorceress swung her shield against Percy's spear in retaliation, hoping to break it, but the shield simply bounced off. The sorceress seemed slightly fazed and kicked Percy's shield, pushing him back.

Percy held back a curse. While his spear wasn't damaged, the resulting vibration from the impact had sent a nasty shockwave through his arm, creating a numb feeling.

Elsa and Anna watched Percy and the sorceress worriedly. He seemed to be pressed hard. Hans, on the other hand, was watching this gleefully, as he fully expected his sorceress to win the battle.

The sorceress quickly attacked to avoid giving Percy any time to recover. This time, Percy stayed on the defensive, analyzing the sorceress' skill and style. She was very skilled in combat, but eventually, a pattern emerged. Percy noticed how her style was balanced in offense and defense, except when she executed a powerful strike. It was during those times that her defense dropped to almost nothing.

Percy dodged and experimentally jabbed at her open side to see if his theory was correct. It was. The sorceress didn't see it coming and couldn't block the strike with her shield. Instead, she sidestepped to the right and just managed to avoid getting impaled. Percy smirked inwardly. He quickly launched a series of attacks, pushing the sorceress back.

The sorceress just managed to keep up with his blows. When he overextended one too far, she thrusted at his neck, but he blocked it with his shield. However, the spear had been charged with lightning and had shocked Percy. He stumbled back, wincing in pain. The sorceress took advantage of his momentary weakness and lunged at him. She jumped and the winds pushed her towards Percy. She used all that kinetic energy and stabbed at his chest, but he blocked it. Still, the force from the strike caused him to stumble backwards even more. He quickly rolled back and snapped into a defensive stance, eyeing the sorceress warily, for she fought like no other.

The sorceress waited for him to recover, now confident that she would win. Percy suddenly smirked, and she frowned. This was not the reaction she was expecting from her enemy.

Percy raised his spear and slammed it into the ground. He then reached into his pocket and took out his pen, grinning. Both Hans and the sorceress stared at him, completely confused. Still grinning, Percy tossed his pen into the air, spinning it, and caught it, uncapping the pen. In an instant, Anaklusmos was shown, revealing all of its glory and power.

Percy rushed forward and feinted. The sorceress went to block, but he changed position and dropped low, slashing across her legs. She stumbled back in pain and growled.

Percy rushed forward again and bombarded his opponent with strikes. She could barely keep up.

The sorceress raised her spear and stabbed downwards, but Percy lifted his shield over his head, shielding him from both the attack and the glare from the hot summer sun. The spear glanced off of his shield and Percy stabbed forward, but the sorceress managed to block his attack. He stabbed two times more, but the sorceress blocked those as well.

Percy grinned inwardly. She had fallen into his trap. As she blocked his strikes, her footwork became more and more messy as she focused only on his fast strikes. Percy stabbed again, but this time he put a lot of force in the attack. Riptide connected with the sorceress' shield and sent her stumbling back.

The sorceress rushed forward and jabbed at Percy's head, but quickly moved down and jabbed at his legs. Percy lifted his leg above the spear to dodge and spun out of the way, stepping back. By now, both fighters were breathing hard.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the sorceress. He had to finished this before his stamina became completely drained. He was already tired from the battle with the Southern Isles soldiers.

He slung his shield over his back and gripped Riptide tightly. He had to hold back a grin. It had been a long time since he had fought a one on one battle with someone while using only his sword. It made him feel nostalgic.

Percy charged at the sorceress and immediately slowed when he neared her. She jabbed at Percy, but he turned and pushed her spear out of the way with his sword. Moving quickly, he grabbed her shield and pulled it down. He quickly elbowed her in the face, and she tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Yeah, go Perseus!" Percy froze at Anna's voice and the others did as well. Anna looked around. "What?" Her mouth formed an "oh" shape.

Percy glared at the princess who finally seemed to realize what had just happened. Throughout the entire battle, he had been hoping to keep his identity a secret to avoid giving the Southern Isles the tip that one of the world's greatest warriors was helping Arendelle. Now that Hans knew, Percy guessed that the king would probably double or triple his army.

Hans laughed. "So that's why you are so talented in fighting!" He turned to his sorceress. "No more playing around. I want you to end this now."

The sorceress nodded and Percy studied her warily. _End this now?_ Percy thought.

The sorceress yelled and the pressure dropped instantly, making Percy's ears hurt. A massive lightning bolt came down from the sky, hit the sorceress' spear like a lightning rod, and slammed into Percy's chest before he could even react. Percy's eyes widened and he was sent flying into a house. The walls crumbled and fell on top of him. If it wasn't for his shield and armor, Percy would have died.

The sorceress turned to Elsa and Anna and stepped forward. Anna hid behind Elsa and peeked over her shoulder. Elsa raised her hands to attack, but she knew that the sorceress in front of her was much more powerful than she was—especially if the sorceress could take down the legendary warrior.

"Shall I, master Hans?" the sorceress said.

Hans grinned. "Kill them."

The sorceress nodded and stepped forward. Her spear crackled with lightning and Elsa felt much more intimidated by this sorceress than she had felt with any of her other enemies. If she could choose, she would choose the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards any day.

Elsa shot a blast of icy magic from her hands, but the sorceress jabbed her spear forward and lightning shot out from the spearhead. The bolt collided with Elsa's attack and created a cloud of snow, obscuring Elsa's vision.

Suddenly, she felt the back of her neck tingle. Acting out of instinct, Elsa grabbed Anna and pushed her out of the way. As Elsa did so, a shield slammed into her chest and she toppled to the ground. Her entire chest felt bruised and the wind was knocked out of her. Elsa felt a sharp pain and knew that one of her ribs—maybe two—was broken. She struggled to get up, but an armored foot shoved her back down roughly and pinned her against the ground. Elsa cried out in pain as she felt the armored foot press down on her broken ribs.

"No! Elsa!" Anna screamed. The sorceress raised her spear to deliver the final blow and Elsa closed her eyes, praying that her death would be quick.

The blow never came.

As the sorceress raised her spear, a black shield slammed into her chest. The sorceress yelled in pain and flew back, landing on her back. She got up slowly, wincing in pain. Percy, covered in cuts and bruises, rushed forward and rolled, picking up his shield. The sorceress, surprised that he had survived, managed to jab at him with her spear, but he dodged and stepped inside her guard, bending his knees. Then, he stood up quickly and swung his shield, putting all that energy into one blow. The shield slammed the sorceress in the face and she flew into the air and landed on her side, facing away from Percy. During this, her hood had come off, and Percy could see that she had short black hair.

Suddenly, the sorceress's shield landed in front of Percy, and his eyes widened when he saw the front of the shield. He hadn't noticed it before because he was too worried about the fight. The shield had an engraving of a gorgon's head. Specifically, the head of one gorgon—a monster Percy never thought he would see again.

The sorceress got up and turned around slowly. Percy's jaw went slack and his eyes widened. His shield fell to the ground as his arms went numb. His lips trembled as they tried to form one word.

"Thalia?"


	5. The Doc Says Quack

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**********Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

**************If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

*******************************If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

_"Thalia?"_

Percy stared at the girl in front of him, unable to believe what he was seeing. Even though she wasn't wearing any punk style clothes, black make-up, or looking like a feminized Nico, Percy could recognize that freckled face and those electric blue eyes anywhere. How could he have been so blind and not seen the signs? The shield, the spear, the fighting techniques...it was all too familiar. Could it be that Thalia was sucked into the alternate dimension/universe/whatever-the-hell-it-is? If so, then why wasn't she fighting with her bow and her hunting knives? And why did she look older than Percy?

Thalia looked at Percy with narrowed eyes. Blood slowly trickled out of her mouth and her bottom lip was split. "How do you know my name?" she demanded. Since her spear and shield were out of reach, Thalia's hands crackled with electricity, ready to fry Percy to a crisp.

Percy managed to regain his composure. "You mean you don't recognize me?" Percy had to be sure that this wasn't some kind of act or trick.

Thalia sneered. "Why should I? I know now that you are the legendary Perseus, and that is all I need to know." She raised her hands and shot a blast of lightning at Percy. He quickly sidestepped, but as the bolt passed him, he could feel the power rolling off of the attack in waves.

It was then that Percy realized something. It wasn't enough that the Fates were cruel towards everyone—they had to be exclusively cruel to him. This wasn't the Thalia he knew. The Thalia he knew would never join someone as corrupted and vile as Hans. And she definitely would never call anyone "master." Even in an alternate universe, fate had to be a total dick to him and make him an enemy of an alternate version of Thalia. And this version didn't seem to be afraid of heights. What was worse was that she seemed a lot more powerful than before—not always a bad thing, but in this case, this made Thalia a powerful enemy. Perhaps age was the reason for her power increase. As Percy aged, his powers grew more powerful as his body matured.

Percy studied Thalia, trying to figure her out. "How could you do this? Why join Hans? Why fight for him? He cannot be trusted. He will use you to win the war and toss you aside like a broken toy when it is over, regardless of whether he wins or not."

"My reasons are not of your concern, Perseus." She shot another bolt of lightning at him, but he ducked under it and picked up his shield.

"Fight for Arendelle. The citizens and people have no fear of magic. Those who do still respect it. Queen Elsa may absolve you from the act of trying to kill her. If you fight for the Southern Isles and her allies, the outcome will not be in your favor. You will die no matter what. This kingdom will reward you for your help, unlike the one you serve currently."

Thalia's aura intensified. "My life is none of your concern, boy."

Hans groaned in annoyance. "Grace, let us go." He turned to Percy. "Next time, Perseus."

Percy's eyes widened. He threw his shield at Hans, but it suddenly stopped in front of him and fell to the ground. Before Percy could react, a lightning bolt struck him in the chest, knocking him back. Thalia took Percy's temporary incapacitation as an opportunity and grabbed Hans. They both shot into the air and towards the fjord.

Percy got up unsteadily. It was obvious that they were headed for the ships, but Percy was too drained of energy to try and stop them. He cursed in Ancient Greek under his breath and retrieved his weapons. He glared at the retreating ships, scowling at how messed up his life was now.

"Elsa!" Percy whirled around when he heard the worry in Anna's voice and saw Anna kneeling next to Elsa, helping her sit up. Elsa was wincing and gasping in pain, clutching her side. Percy let out a curse. How could he have been so forgetful and foolish?

He stuck his spear in the ground and kneeled down next to the two girls. He was about to place his hand on her ribs to feel for injuries, but Elsa flinched away from him.

Percy sighed. "I need to see if you've broken anything, Queen Elsa. If I went through all that trouble to save your kingdom today, why would I try to hurt you by now? Just trust me."

Elsa hesitated. She nodded, moving her hand away from her side. "You might want to hold on to something. This might hurt," Percy warned. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand tightly.

Percy pressed his hand against Elsa's side and she gasped in pain, squeezing Anna's hand tightly. He frowned. "Broken ribs. Two, maybe three. I can't help you here. We're going to have to take you inside the castle for help."

"O-okay." Elsa made to stand up, but collapsed, clutching her ribs in pain. Anna tried to help her, but the pain was just too much for Elsa. Anna was about to offer to bring help here, but she was interrupted when Percy picked her sister up as if she weighed nothing. He picked up his spear and held it as a brace against Elsa's back. He began to walk towards the castle.

Elsa made a weak sound of protest, but Percy ignored her and kept walking. "Put my sister down this instant!" Anna commanded, following the two angrily.

"Your sister has broken ribs. While it is possible to stand and walk with broken ribs, she obviously cannot endure the pain. So I'm helping her," Percy said flatly, not even bothering to turn around. Anna didn't say anymore, but still she really wanted to sock him in the face for handling her sister so roughly.

"I need you to lead me to the infirmary." Anna nodded and led the way. After a while, they reached the infirmary. It had rows of white beds filled with groaning men and women—no doubt people who were wounded in the battle before. Some beds were splattered with blood. Percy resisted the urge to groan. Doctors nowadays were complete idiots. Some were good, but by the gods, most were simply quacks who just killed more patients and saved almost no lives at all.

"The queen!" a nurse said, rushing to the three. "My queen, are you alright?"

"Your queen is injured," Percy said. "I need a clean bed."

The nurse brought the three over to a clean bed and Percy laid Elsa down gently. Elsa was surprised on how gentle Percy was—especially after the way he brutally killed the Southern Isles soldiers.

Percy leaned his spear and shield against the wall. "The queen has a few broken ribs," Percy announced, kneeling on one knee next to Elsa. "Tend to the others. They have much worse injuries than your queen."

"I shall go get a bandage for her majesty's injury—"

"No, don't. That won't be necessary," Percy quickly said. "Go help the others." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw surgeons operating on a man. Percy rolled his eyes in disgust. Did these people really think that they knew anything about medicine? Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

Percy turned to Elsa. "Why did you tell the nurse not to get a bandage?" Anna demanded. "It helps with the pain! Are you trying to cause my sister more pain? Is this revenge against her for asking you to drag your lazy butt all the way over here to help us? My god, you are so—I swear I am going to—"

"Anna..." Elsa winced and pressed her hand on her side, trying to massage it and make the pain lessen.

Percy stood up and glared down at Anna. She flinched, but she held her ground. "I'm trying to help your sister. I've been in hundreds of battles and I've been injured hundreds of times. I've seen what your pitiful excuses for doctors and nurses do to heal someone and believe me when I say that I'd rather die than be operated on by their hands."

"Why? Are you some sort of healing expert or something? Why doesn't Elsa need a bandage? We can wrap it around her side and help relieve the pain!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "The pain isn't the problem here, princess. By putting a bandage on like that, the chances of your sister getting a collapsed lung and pneumonia increase a lot." Anna's mouth formed an "o" shape. Percy sighed. "Just trust me on this."

He turned to Elsa. "How well can you breathe?"

Elsa's expression turned panicked. "I-I can't breathe." Percy could see that she was about to panic.

"Alright, just calm down. It's normal to not be able to breathe properly. Don't worry. It'll be fine." Anna was shocked at how gentle Percy's voice was.

Elsa breathed more slowly and calmly. Her panic disappeared. "Great. Just don't worry. You'll be fine. Just relax." Elsa nodded.

"Alright." Percy hesitated. This was the hard part. "This will sound really stupid, but I need you to lie down on your injured side."

"W-what? But—" Elsa stopped talking and winced.

"It'll hurt, but you'll be able to breathe better. Just bear with me a little, okay?" Elsa nodded and turned onto her side. She immediately felt the results and the relief of being able to breathe deeply. For a moment, the dull pain was completely forgotten as relief spread through her body.

Elsa sighed in relief. Percy moved around the bed so that he could face Elsa. "Alright, good job. There isn't much to do for treatment. I just need you to breathe the deepest breath you can or cough at least once an hour. Also, I need to you to place ice on the injury." Percy grinned crookedly. "You did well, Queen Elsa. The injury should take at least six weeks to heal, so try to avoid anything too strenuous. And get plenty of rest. I don't care that you're the queen and that you have work to do. Get some rest."

Percy turned to Anna. "After I clean my hands of blood and dirt I'll move your sister to her bedroom."

Anna hesitated. "I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go into her room...Elsa's kinda strict about who gets to go inside. Of course, I get to go inside, I'm her sister and I'm special that way and then there's Olaf and Kristoff and—okay getting off track here. And how do I know you aren't trying something with my sister?" Anna pointed at Percy's face accusingly.

Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please. I'm not some overgrown pig like most other men. I have no interest in your sister or her belongings, if that is what you are implying. And besides, I don't think she'll want to hear the cries of pain of the other patients for hours. And I really don't appreciate that insulting tone of yours, princess, especially after I saved your sister's life. Perhaps I'll leave this kingdom to yourselves then."

"Wait! I wasn't—" Percy strode past her. Anna whirled around. "Where are you going?"

Percy marched up to one of the beds where a doctor and a few nurses were treating a man with a large infected cut. "What are you doing?" he demanded angrily. He would have shoved the man aside for being so foolish, but then again, nobody really knew what real medicine during this time.

The doctor frowned at him. "Bloodletting. It will balance—"

"I know what it is!" Percy growled. "And that is not the right way to treat him! Bloodletting will do nothing except kill the man! That technique is nothing short of quackery!"

The room was silent at Percy's statement and everyone's attention was turned towards him. The doctor stared at him incredulously. "I have practiced the art of medicine for decades, child. I think I know it better than you," the doctor said condescendingly.

"Let him try." Anna marched up to the group.

The doctor looked like her wanted to argue, but he bowed. "Yes, your majesty." He backed off, glaring at Percy. Percy glared back and the doctor flinched. Percy smirked and turned his attention of the man.

"The wound is infected. See the pus? That's a sign of infection." Percy pointed to the yellow white liquid oozing out.

"Ewww." Anna backed away. Her face contorted in disgust.

Percy glanced at her. "You don't have to watch, you know. If this makes you uncomfortable—"

"No, I want to."

Percy shrugged. "Alright. It's your choice." He turned to the patient. "Right. I need salt-acetic acid water solution." The room was silent. Percy glared at them. "Well? Do none of you know how to make one?"

No answer. "Incompetent fools..." Percy muttered. "Get me soap water and adhesive bandages." The nurses brought two buckets of soap water. Percy washed his hands in one and wiped them on a clean towel. He slowly drained the wound of the pus as the nurses brought the bandages. Working swiftly and carefully, Percy washed and disinfected the wound, secretly using his water powers to help. He dried and dressed the wound quickly. "The infection should disappear. If it doesn't, return to the infirmary." He turned to the nurses and doctors. "This is how to disinfect a wound. You never bleed a patient except in the rarest of cases. That usually only makes the infection worse. Follow what I did to disinfect the wounds. Before treating any cut, you should disinfect it. Enough people of Arendelle have died today from the surprise attack launched by the Southern Isles. We don't need even more dying at the hands of unexperienced doctors and nurses."

Percy walked towards a basin and washed his hands, using his abilities to heat the water to near its boiling point to kill the bacteria. Due to Poseidon's nature, Percy wasn't burned in the short time it took for him to wash his hands. Also, he secretly moved some water to his side where an arrow hit him to heal. It didn't pierce his armor, but the force was enough to leave a bruise.

As Percy walked back to Elsa, Anna walked up to him. "How did you do that?"

Percy laughed. Anna jumped in surprise. She never thought that somebody like him could ever laugh.

"That was nothing. That is simply what real medicine looks like, princess Anna."

"It's just Anna, and how did you know what to do? It was like you had done it for years and the speed you worked at was so fast, and you should have seen the doctors' and nurses' faces, they looked so surprised!"

Percy blinked. He only understood about half of Anna's rambling. "Practice." He glanced at the doctors distastefully. "_Actual_ practice with _real_ medicinal techniques."

"Ohhh...wait, why did you call the doctors quacks? Don't ducks make that noise?"

Percy hesitated. He tried to figure how to explain to Anna what it was. After all, the word wasn't really used until three centuries later during the American Civil War. "It means...basically fraudulent doctors or such. Not many people use the term." Percy glanced at another patient surrounded by doctors and resisted the urge to groan and smack every doctor in the face. Didn't they realize that their techniques almost always did more harm than good?

Percy walked up to the bed where Elsa was lying down. He picked up his shield and slung it over his back. He then picked up his spear. He looked at his weapon, and then Elsa, and then back at his spear, trying to figure how he was going to carry her while holding a seven foot long toothpick.

"I'll carry it!" Anna volunteered, noticing Percy's hesitation. Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not that weak, you know."

"Alright...just try not to stab me with it."

Percy handed Anna the spear and she held it high as if she was standing victorious over an opponent. Percy grinned slightly at the princess' antics. He turned to Elsa. "I'm going to pick you up again. Ready?" Elsa seemed a little surprised, but nodded anyways.

Percy lifted her up gently. Elsa, feeling off balanced, quickly wrapped her arm around Percy's neck. Percy couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The people in the room silently watched the two, no doubt wondering if something was going on between them.

Percy turned to Anna. "I assume you know the way to Queen Elsa's bedroom? I'm not familiar with the castle layout."

"Ooh, right!" Anna skipped ahead, leading the way to Elsa's bedroom. She played around with Percy's spear as she walked, swinging and stabbing with it.

As they walked, they passed a bloodstain on the wall. Luckily, nobody but Percy noticed it. It was fortunate that the hallways had been cleared of dead bodies already. The sight of a corpse was traumatizing to many, and Percy really didn't feel like dealing with things like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at the moment.

* * *

After a while, they reached Elsa's room. Percy quickly set the queen down on her bed and searched the room for any assassins. There were none.

Percy sighed and looked around, wondering what kinds of things a monarch would keep in his/her room. The room was a lot simpler than Percy had expected it to be. There was, of course, the usual fancy, extravagant bed that many monarchs had (but then again, how could one be a monarch without having a fancy bed) that reminded Percy of the tempur pedic beds from his time. The rest of the room was simple. A few chairs here, a few chairs there, a rug here, a rug there, a few bookshelves, a door leading to a bathroom, a large desk with stacks of paperwork, a few paintings, a few plants made out of ice, and a large triangular window that looked like it was an "F U" to sleep.

The room seemed to have originally been very neat, but it was obvious that somebody—no doubt the Southern Isles men—had gone through and ransacked the place in search of the queen, probably.

"Nice bedroom," Percy said casually, looking out the window. It seemed that there wasn't anymore trouble in the villages. Percy assumed that the Arendelle guards and soldiers cleared up the village of the Southern Isles men and rounded most of them up. Good. The soldiers finally did something other than standing around and getting destroyed by another army. Percy knew that if Arendelle was to win the war, the soldiers would need a lot more training than what they had. Percy almost swore in anger. While he had several different styles he could fight, the one he was most familiar with wasn't something that could be taught to others, for it was completely based on his body and his abilities._  
_

"Thank you," Elsa said hesitantly. Percy nodded, still trying to figure out how to prepare for the war. He turned to Anna, who still seemed fascinated by his spear and was now trying to figure out how to throw it. Her tongue stuck out of one corner of her mouth and she had one eye shut tight. She appeared to be aiming at a flower, but Percy wasn't entirely sure if the flower was what was going to be hit, or the painting of her sister.

"You seem to have an interest in combat," Percy said quickly, hoping to avoid such a disaster. Anna stopped what she was doing.

"Yeah, it's so cool how you threw that spear and BAM! Strikes that guy in the chest and then you go all SPARTA on the enemy and smash them with your sword and shield and how did you do that?"

Percy frowned. "...what?"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"What, how to use a spear?"

"How to fight like you! It was so cool when—"

"Alright, alright, I get it, princ—er, Anna. Maybe I'll teach you. There's a lot of different weapons you can learn to use. That is, unless you want to become a jack-of-all-trades."

"Wait what's a—"

_Knock, knock, knock. _Percy immediately drew his sword and rushed towards the door. He swung it open and lifted his sword to deliver the killing blow to the intruder's neck...

...Only to stop in his tracks when he saw that the "intruder" was simply a guard. The guard seemed surprised and shocked and was about to draw his sword, but Percy quickly capped his and placed Riptide in his pocket. The guard stared at Percy's pocket disbelievingly. He then realized that there was a _man_ in Queen Elsa's bedroom.

Eventually, the guard regained his composure. He marched up to the queen and bowed. "My queen, the castle and village have been secured. The wounded and dead are being counted right now."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you. Please give me the records as soon as possible. And please assign two guards to my room and Princess Anna's room."

"Yes, my queen. It will be done immediately." The guard bowed and left the room.

Elsa turned and sat up carefully, leaning on her pillows. The pain was a dull throb, but it still hurt a lot. She ignored it and watched Percy, who was muttering things under his breath and staring at the bedroom door, scowling.

Elsa took a deep breath—at least, the deepest breath she could manage—and put on the best expressionless face she could manage. "I would like to formally thank you for coming to Arendelle and aiding us in driving off the Southern Isles soldiers. Arendelle is in your debt. We could not have survived without you."

Percy was silent for a while. His expression didn't change. After receiving no answer for have a minute, Elsa was beginning to feel nervous, but she didn't show it. "Like I said before, thank me after they're dead," Percy said. His scowl disappeared and he faced Elsa. Elsa didn't know if she was imagining things or not, but it felt like there was a aura of power coming off of the man in front of her. "I wasn't lying when I said that your defenses are weak, your soldiers are undisciplined, and your fleet is nothing. Declarations of war happen days before the first attack. You sent an emissary almost a week ago. That should have given you plenty of time to fortify your defenses. So why didn't you?"

Elsa was taken aback by Percy's comment. "The navy wasn't strong enough to hold off the enemy, and the new ships we were building were destroyed today."

Percy groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "If you're planning to win this war, I'm going to need your permission to change a lot of things around here."

"A-alright."

Percy nodded and he turned to Anna. "Tell me what weapon you want to learn how to use by tomorrow. I'll try my best to teach you."

Percy opened the door to leave. "Perseus?"

Percy stopped and turned around to face Elsa. He raised an eyebrow.

Elsa hesitated. "I'm sorry about attacking you before."

Percy nodded. "I'll let you two have some privacy." He slowly closed the door. When the door was nearly shut, he called, "Oh, and call me Percy."

* * *

**The "F U" comment is a tribute to CinemaSins on YouTube. Great channel-check it out sometime.**


	6. War Council

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

******If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

******Seriously, review the story, everyone. ****I want to know your opinions.**

***************************If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

After two days, Elsa had recovered enough so that she could at least walk around and sit without collapsing. There were times when she had to struggle to keep a calm expression and endure the pain, but most times, it was bearable.

A war council was immediately held in the council chambers after her recovery. There were eleven council members. Five councilors were seated on each long side of the table and one sat on one end of the table. Elsa sat on the other end on her throne. Percy was also attending the war council at Elsa's request. He was dressed in his sea green and black armor which he had washed. He was also wearing a black cape. He was standing next her throne and leaning against it casually, crossing his arms, closing his eyes, and putting his head down. When he did this, the councilors were shocked and yelled at Percy for having the audacity to show such disrespect to the queen and to them, but Elsa waved them off. Personally, Elsa was sure that Percy didn't care whether the councilors liked his actions or not. When Elsa was asking him to join her in the meeting, Percy had replied with,

"Alright, but don't expect me to show any respect to those old sots."

Over the two days that it took for Elsa to recover, Percy checked up on her often, making sure that she was doing okay and that she was doing breathing exercises and such exactly as he had instructed. She learned that he wasn't as uptight and cruel as he seemed, and was rather a little easy going. Still, whenever she looked into his eyes, Elsa could see pain and worry swirling around in them. Whether it was towards her or towards some unknown topic, she did not know.

The councilors were in the middle of an argument about the war. One of the councilors, Admiral Krieger, stood up and spoke. "They want a war? We will give them a war." There were some protests and cheers. Admiral Krieger continued, "I would support the best of Arendelle against the best of the Southern Isles any day!" There were more cheers and protests.

Another man stood up and Elsa resisted the urge to groan. It was Count Octavian. The count was a man on the skinnier side with unruly blond hair and of average height. The man always seemed to wear purple and white. He was the least favorite of Elsa's councilors, for he seemed to dislike her the most out of all the councilors. He was from a wealthy family and was quite influential—something Elsa really disliked about him. "The best of Arendelle are outnumbered by the best of the Southern Isles twenty to one! Let us be honest, my friends. As we speak, the poor Arendeliian soldiers and citizens are being buried. The Southern Isles have given us a sample of their power. It is obvious that our soldiers and our _queen_ cannot stand up to their might."

"Then what are you suggesting? We surrender our kingdom to the Southern Isles and that vile man Hans Westerguard? We allow his soldiers to kill the men, rape our wives and slaughter our children?" Admiral Krieger retorted angrily.

Count Octavian smiled innocently. "Oh, don't get so worked up, old friend. I am merely suggesting an alternative that may save innocent lives." He turned and regarded the others. "I suggest diplomacy. The Southern Isles, Weselton, and their allies came here for one thing. It would not be wise to fight a war stemming from a...youthful indiscretion." Elsa ignored that hidden insult towards her with difficulty. "And besides, it may stop this war and allow us to not have to end up trusting..._others_ as our queen has desperately done." Elsa heard Percy snort quietly beside her and she saw him shaking his head in amusement. Several power-hungry councilors agreed with Count Octavian that the queen was to blame for the war and that she should be turned over to the Southern Isles. However, they did not say anything in fear of angering the queen and being frozen in an ice block.

"Admiral Krieger," Elsa said, not wanting to listen to Count Octavian any further. The admiral turned to her and nodded respectfully. "You are Arendelle's best strategist and fighter. Can we win this war?"

"Arendelle has almost never lost a war before, great or small," the admiral said proudly with his head held high. "We have one of the finest ship-building ports in the world, a magnificent army, and luck is on our side. Yes! We can win!"

The council chamber descended into chaos. "You cannot prove that!" one man shouted.

"You have no proof!"

"Then how was the enemy able to get in?"

"The enemy is afraid! There ships were fleeing minutes after they arrived!" Of course, nobody knew that it was Percy who had forced the ships to retreat by sending a wave.

A man on the fatter side stood up. Percy couldn't help but be reminded of Mr. D's pudginess when he saw the councilor. "We cannot stand up to the might of the Southern Isles and her allies. However, we cannot give in. We must never give in. If need be, we must fight until every last drop of our blood is spilled. If the Southern Isles defeats us, then we will die fighting for the honor and love for our country!" There were roars of approval.

Elsa heard Percy growl from beside her and she knew that something was about to happen. Percy stepped away from her throne and regarded every councilor coldly before focusing on the man who had just spoke. The man gulped in nervousness. None of the councilors knew yet of who Percy truly was. They simply thought that he was a bodyguard for Elsa.

"Well, that sounds heroic to you, doesn't it, councilman," Percy growled. "_To die fighting._ Tell me, councilor, have you ever killed a man?"

"No," the councilor answered, looking down, unable to endure staring at Percy's glare.

"Ever seen a man die in combat?"

"No."

"I've killed men. I've heard them dying and I've seen them die, and there is nothing glorious about it!" Percy's voice was getting louder as his anger grew. "Nothing poetic! You say you want to die for the honor and love for your country, but you know nothing about honor, and you know nothing about love! Since you are so eager to fight, we'll send you alone to fight the enemy and watch as you are slaughtered like the overgrown pig you are!" Elsa quickly made a mental note to never make Percy mad at her or Anna. Or anyone she loved, in fact.

The room was completely silent. The man Percy had been yelling at was completely pale. He slowly sat down, sweating profusely. Percy glared at the others. "Anyone else? Speak up now or—"

"How dare you show such disrespect to us!" one councilor screamed.

"You ought to be hanged for your impudence!" another yelled.

Then Count Octavian spoke. "Queen Elsa, please reign in your bodyguard. Surely you see that it was not a very wise decision to let a commoner like him act freely. He is nothing short of insolent and rude, _surely_ you saw this before you chose him as your personal bodyguard."

Percy rolled his eyes in disgust and with blinding speed, uncapped Riptide and threw it at Count Octavian before the sword even fully transformed. The room was silent once more when the sword landed with a thud four inches from the count's face. The count paled and stared at the sword, frozen with shock. Elsa couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu when she saw this.

Before any one could speak, Percy spoke. "I am nobody's bodyguard, you miserable little scarecrow," he snapped. "If you go and insult me again, I will kill you very, _very_ painfully."

Count Octavian seemed to regain his composure and glared at Percy. "And just who do you think you are, barging in, disrespecting us and threatening me?"

Percy smirked at the count's pitiful attempt to sound intimidating and powerful. "Me? I'm the reason why you're still alive."

It was then that Elsa interrupted. "Lord Percy drove off the Southern Isles soldiers and Hans single-handedly when they attacked. I had sent an emissary asking him to help us. He is to be treated with respect and his actions are not to be questioned. He is a guest of honor, not my _bodyguard_." The last part was directed towards Count Octavian.

"But your majesty, if I may ask, who is he exactly? Where is he from?" Admiral Krieger asked. Percy noticed how the admiral's hand was casually resting on his sword hilt.

"Allow me to answer that, Queen Elsa," Percy said. He grinned crookedly at the councilors. "I assume you've all heard about the rumors of the legendary warrior who can stand up to whole armies? The man named Perseus? You all know how he often targets and kills people who commit unforgivable sins in their lives?" The councilors nodded. "Well, if one more insult came out of Councilor Blond Scarecrow's mouth here, he would have become Perseus' next target. In fact, he is already quite close to becoming the next target." Count Octavian was so pale now that he looked like powder wearing clothes.

The councilors put two and two together and paled. "Y-y-you're? A-are you truly?" a councilor stuttered.

Percy groaned in annoyance. "I go through all that trouble to explain and you can't figure it out for sure. How are you all still alive?"

"I-I apologize, my lord."

Percy rolled his eyes. Elsa decided to take charge. "So are there any suggestions on how we should proceed in the war?"

"Diplomacy!" one councilor shouted.

"We fight!" another yelled.

"Attack the Southern Isles!"

"Fight!"

"Defend Arendelle!"

"_QUIET!_" Percy roared. The room immediately fell silent. "One at a time! Did none of you go to school and learn how to _raise your hands_?!"

The councilors quickly muttered their apologies, not wanting to give the fearsome warrior any reason to kill them.

Several councilors raised their hands. Elsa nodded at Admiral Krieger. "You have something, Admiral Krieger?"

"Yes, my queen. I suggest we prepare the kingdom for war quickly. It would be wise to immediately start building ships and finding allies. I will start training the soldiers and guards much harder and our defenses will be tripled."

Elsa nodded. "Very well. Oh, and Percy would like to have a hand in training the soldiers and in defenses."

Admiral Krieger bowed slightly to Percy. "It would be an honor to learn from such a legendary warrior, Lord Perseus." Percy nodded stiffly.

Count Octavian stood up and pushed his chair back a little, trying to get away from Percy's sword casually. "Queen Elsa, if I may...perhaps diplomacy would be the better choice. If we can offer the Southern Isles something worth a lot of value, perhaps they will call off the war."

Elsa sighed. "They will not negotiate, Count Octavian. In their declaration of war, they specifically stated that they would not negotiate. We must prepare for war."

"But, my queen, perhaps—"

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Percy groaned. "Queen Elsa specifically stated—twice, in fact—that the Southern Isles would not negotiate. When I last visited the Southern Isles, their pitiful excuse for a king Hans announced that there would be no negotiations. Only war and the death of Arendellians. They are declaring war on magic itself—mostly aiming to kill Queen Elsa." Percy glanced at Elsa. "No offense."

"Ah! So you visited the enemy, eh?" Count Octavian screeched triumphantly. "You seem to know a lot about the enemy's plans, Lord _Perseus_."

Elsa froze when she heard what Count Octavian was implying. She was about to speak up to stop the count, but Percy beat her to it. He stared at the count with a glare so intense that everyone in the room paled and went silent. Count Octavian seemed to be trying his best to not cower away and run.

"What did you just call me?" Percy said quietly with barely restrained anger. He remembered all those betrayals from the Titan War and how Silena Beauregard sacrificed herself to save the others.

The count was completely pale. For once, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Elsa repressed the urge to giggle. Then they felt it. The entire room began to shake as a massive earthquake shook the castle down to its foundations. All the water in the room suddenly shot up and froze, forming several deadly looking ice spears. The councilors yelled in surprise and horror. The ice spears shot towards Count Octavian and froze in place an inch from his neck.

The councilors were about to yell at Elsa, but stopped immediately when they saw her staring at horror not at the count or herself, but at Percy. They turned to him and gasped. He was surrounded by a sea green aura that sent rolling waves of power through the room. His clothes and cape were rippling and billowing in the wind, even though there _was_ no wind to begin with. His eyes were glowing an ethereal dark green color and his hands were clenched into fists.

"One more word, and I will rip out your throat? _Understand_?" Count Octavian nodded as best as he could.

"Y-Yes! Yes!" he wheezed. "I'm sorry!"

"Percy...please, calm down," Elsa said, trying hard not to end up squeaking in fright like a little girl. She had never known that Percy had magic as well. _He's like me... _Elsa thought.

The ice spears melted on splashed onto the count, dousing him in ice cold water. He shrieked in surprise like a little girl and fell back against his chair. Percy's aura disappeared and his eyes returned to their original state, but Elsa could still feel his crushing aura.

Percy walked up to Count Octavian and grabbed his sword. He wrenched it out of the chair and the count rolled up into a ball, whimpering. Percy capped his sword and walked back. "If any of you call me a traitor like this wretched scum of the earth, I _will_ turn against this kingdom. That, I swear on my life."

"You-you're-you're a sorcerer!" a councilor—one of Count Octavian's lackeys—squeaked.

Percy looked at him coldly. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that? If any of you do, then come forward."

There was no answer. Then Admiral Krieger stood up. "My Lord Perseus, I was wondering...I hope I don't offend you with this question."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Of all the councilors, he liked the admiral the most. "What is it?"

"Er...what powers do you exactly have? That is, if you are willing to share."

Percy smirked. "I have full control over water and the seas. I can also create storms and earthquakes. Why do you think the Southern Isles ships suddenly left your fjord during their attack? I sent a wave to push them out." He turned to Count Octavian and glared. "And in return I am insulted by a human twig."

The councilors didn't say anything. "Very well," Elsa said, trying to keep a calm expression. "It is decided. Admiral Krieger, please begin training the soldiers and supervise the fortification of our defenses."

"Yes, my queen."

"Are there any comments or questions that aren't _insults_ towards our guest?" Silence. "Very well. Council dismissed—"

"If I may, Queen Elsa," Percy interrupted. Elsa nodded at him. He turned to the councilors. "If any of you say a word to the enemy about my powers, I will know. I will track you down. I will find you. And I will kill you. As _painfully_ as _possible_." Percy grinned inwardly at the quote from the movie _Taken_. He turned to Elsa and nodded.

"Very well. Council dismissed." The councilors hurried out of the room as quickly as possible. Soon, the entire room was empty except for Elsa and Percy. Percy turned to leave, muttering about how stupid the councilors were and how much he wanted to kill Count Octavian.

"Percy, a moment, please." Percy turned around.

"If this is about that Octavian idiot—"

"It isn't."

"What is it, then?"

Elsa fidgeted. "I wanted to ask you why you changed your mind about helping Arendelle. My emissary came back and said that you had refused."

Unexpectedly, Percy laughed. "Your emissary, I have to admit, was cowardly and foolish. I hope that doesn't offend you, Queen Elsa."

"First, since you want me to call you Percy, I insist that you call me Elsa. It's strange having you act so casual around me but call me 'queen.'" Percy nodded. "And second...my emissary said that my offers insulted you. I would like to apologize and also ask how I can repay you for coming here."

Percy grinned crookedly. "Every action doesn't have to have a reward, you know. I came here because it was the right thing to do."

"But I insist—"

"Focus your resources on funding the war instead of giving me a reward. A trophy won't do much to save Arendelle."

"Thank you, Percy. For coming here."

Percy chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. Let's win this war first, shall we?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes."

The two exited the council chamber. As they walked down a destroyed hallway, Elsa spoke. "I apologize for not being able to get you a room. There's just been too much damage and the guest rooms are still being repaired."

Percy waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine. I'm really not one for fancy treatment anyways. I don't need a room, so don't rush yourself to get me one. I can just sleep in the fjord. I've been doing so for the past couple of days."

"E-excuse me? I' sorry, I don't understand." Elsa was shocked. _He sleeps in the fjord?_ she thought.

"I can breathe underwater. And honestly, I feel a lot more comfortable in water. It's always been a place of solace for me." Percy laughed at Elsa's shocked expression. "I have a lot of powers, Que—uh, Elsa. The village where I live is full of people who can do magic."

Elsa was speechless. "Are there a lot of people who can use magic?"

Percy grinned. "Yes. It's not as uncommon as you think. There are several kingdoms that have monarchs who can use magic. The village where I live is surrounded by land that would usually be impossible to till and use, but some of the villagers can control the earth and agriculture. They can will almost anything to grow there. Others can control metals and summon them from the ground. You're not alone, Elsa. Though I have to admit, you're one of the most powerful magic users I've ever met."

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "From what I've heard from your sister, you accidentally plunged Arendelle into into a winter during your coronation. She also told me that you said that you had no idea then how to control and truly use your powers. Imagine the possibilities if you achieved the full potential of your powers. Who knows? You might even be able to stop this war altogether."

Elsa hesitated. "I'm not sure that using my powers in the war would be the best choice. The war is a war against Arendelle and against magic."

"If it's a war against magic, then why not use magic to fight it? It's clear that the enemy isn't backing out on this."

Elsa considered this. "Perhaps...wait, what about that sorceress? The one you seemed to know...Thalia, right? Is she a friend of yours?"

Percy sighed. "Thalia...I honestly don't know how to answer that. She was, but...I don't know anymore." He shook his head. "It's really complicated. I can't really explain it clearly without messing things up even more than they already are."

Percy sniffed and rubbed his nose. "By the way...where is Anna? I haven't seen her at all today."

"She's meeting with Kristoff, her fiance."

"Fiance? She never mentioned that she was engaged to anyone."

"If you want, I can introduce you to him."

"Please."

* * *

Elsa and Percy found Kristoff, Anna, and a reindeer at the docks.

Turned out, Kristoff was a lot bigger than Percy had originally thought. Percy was expecting a tall man with an average build who acted just like Anna. He wasn't expecting to see what looked like a two-eyed blond Cyclops. The man was really muscular and tall, about a head taller than Anna. He seemed to be about an inch taller than Percy. _So this is Anna's fiance... _Percy thought.

"Oh, hi, Percy!" Anna called joyfully, waving. She grabbed Kristoff's arm and tugged him towards Percy.

"Hi." Kristoff waved. Percy held up a hand in greeting.

"So...you're Kristoff, right? Anna's fiance?"

"Yup." Kristoff gestured to his reindeer. "And this is Sven. Say hi, Sven."

_"Hello!"_ Kristoff said in a different voice. _The hell..?_ Percy thought.

Percy stared at the ice harvester. "Er...Nice to meet you, Sve—uh, Kristoff. I'm Percy. Or Perseus, but I prefer Percy." He held out his hand, and the ice harvester took it firmly. "So...Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, huh?" He turned to Elsa. "Is there such a thing in the first place?"

Elsa grinned. "There is now. The queen has the power to appoint citizens to new positions."

Percy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Could have just given him a raise..."

"Yes, but now, I can keep an eye on him," Elsa said rather evilly. Kristoff paled a little. Percy suppressed his smile with difficulty.

"I suppose I need to show you a lot of respect now and call you lord," Percy said to Kristoff.

"No, it's fine," Kristoff laughed nervously. "Anna told me about how you came and saved Arendelle and her from Hans. And besides, I really don't like titles and things like that. Also, are you as good as a fighter as they say?" Percy didn't appear armed (his sword was concealed in his pocket), and even though Kristoff was the bigger man in bulk, he still felt intimidated by Percy.

Percy smirked. "Well..." He took out his pen and held it horizontally on his palm. He then uncapped it and the sword expanded. Kristoff gulped. The sword tip was two inches from his nose. "I'm pretty sure some of the stories are exaggerated. No one is as good a fighter as the stories about them say they are. If it wasn't for my armor, I would have died plenty of times. And even with my armor, I've been injured hundreds of times. So no, unfortunately, I'm not as good as a fighter as people claim I am. But...uh, never mind."

"Oh, come on! Tell us!" Anna urged.

Percy looked at Elsa for permission. She nodded. "Since people already know about me and probably, about my powers, I suppose I can give you a little demonstration."

"You have powers?" Anna said incredulously, slowly grinning excitedly. "Like Elsa?"

Percy laughed. "Well...sort of like Elsa...here, let me show you." He snapped his fingers and a massive wave exploded from the fjord, towering over the four. Anna shrieked in terror and hid behind Kristoff, who also looked like he wanted nothing more than to run. Other citizens watching screamed in terror and some ran. Suddenly, the wave froze in place. It wasn't frozen like ice, but rather just suspended in the air. It moved back into the fjord and the water was calm once more. A ball of water moved to Percy's hand and he moved his finger in a circular motion. The ball of water formed a mini-tornado of water over his hand. "I have total control not just over ice, but over water itself. I can heat it up, cool it, form shapes with it, and if I wanted to," He smashed the water tornado with his hand and it exploded, falling and splashing onto the ground. "I could drown people by using the water in their bodies. Also, I can breathe underwater, talk to sea creatures and such."

Kristoff whistled, impressed. "Wow. Is there more?" That last part was supposed to be sarcastic, but when Kristoff saw Percy smirk, he wished he took that statement back.

"Well...I have higher heat resistance than normal people, I can control any ship, I have perfect bearing at the sea, I can create earthquakes and generate storms and with that, lightning. I'd show you, but I really doubt that you would want a tornado destroying the kingdom."

Everyone was frozen, shocked to the core. "Wow," Anna said after a while. "That's...wow. Are you more powerful than Elsa?"

Percy shrugged. "I honestly have no idea how powerful Elsa is. But since I can control ice as well, the most I can assume is that we're equally matched in terms of abilities."

"But what about battle?" Anna said excitedly. "Can she kick your butt?"

"In terms of skill in battle, I would be the better fighter, for several reasons. First, your sister has had no formal combat training, from what I've gathered. Second, it's obvious that she still doesn't know how to truly fight with her powers. When I entered the room that you two were hiding in during the battle, even though Elsa had the advantage of surprise, I almost killed her even though all she could have done to stop me was to freeze me in place or freeze the water in my body, killing me instantly. Third, a fighter can't resort to only one fighting technique. That will be fatal. You need to have several styles, and that takes training."

"I agree with Percy," Elsa said. "In a battle, he would be able to defeat me quickly. During the war council, he created an earthquake and controlled the water in room to create several ice spears to threaten one of my councilors."

"Which one? Ooh, was it that Count Octy-something?"

"Yes, it was."

Anna cheered. "Ha, YES! I knew it!" She danced victoriously.

Percy stared at Anna with a bewildered expression. He leaned towards Elsa. "Uh, I don't mean any offense, but is she always like this?" he whispered. Elsa giggled and nodded. "Well, alright then."

Anna stopped dancing and noticed the interaction between the two. Of course, she didn't hear what Percy asked. All she saw was Percy leaning towards Elsa's ear whispering something, and Elsa giggling afterwards. Anna smiled evilly, the gears in her head turning rapidly. Kristoff glanced at Anna's expression and immediately knew something bad was going to happen. He had also seen the interaction between Percy and Elsa. Now that he saw Anna's expression, realization struck him like lightning at what Anna was planning. He leaned towards her ear. "I hope you aren't planning on trying to get those two together."

Anna grinned at him, and he resisted the urge to groan. "Look at them! They both have powers, they both are alone, and they both—hey, Percy?"

"Hm?" Percy turned towards Anna. "Yeah?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

Percy was taken aback by her sudden question. "Um...yeah...what does that have to do with anything—"

"Okay thanks!" Anna turned towards Kristoff and whispered. "And they both like chocolate! Admit, Kris, they are made for each other!"

"Didn't you say that with Prince Tåpelig? And didn't he turn out to be a complete idiot?"

"Psh, that was one time."

"What about that other prince, Prince Mislykkes? He couldn't even do basic math or read."

"Okay, that was a fluke."

"What about—"

"What about you tell us what you guys are talking about?" The couple jumped and turned towards Percy, who was smirking. Elsa was looking at them a little suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, just wedding plans!" Anna said innocently, smiling. "Right Kristoff?" She stomped on his foot sneakily.

Kristoff winced in pain. "Yeah, wedding plans..."

Percy stared at them, unconvinced, but he didn't push any further. "Alright." Then he saw the snowman staring up at him.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs?"

Percy jumped in surprise and drew his sword, ready to chop the snowman into pieces. "Wait!" Elsa lunged in front of the snowman and spread her arms protectively. "Don't strike!"

"It's a talking snowman!"

"I know."

"A talking _snowman_!"

"Yes, I know!" Kristoff and Anna watched the two with interest with Kristoff wondering whether he should interfere and Anna grinning.

Percy stared at Elsa, then at Olaf, then back at Elsa. "Don't tell me you created him..." He capped his sword and placed it in his pocket.

"Oh, but Elsa did! She was singing and stuff and feeling happy when she did! After we beat Hans and she thawed Arendelle, she gave me my own personal snow flurry!" Olaf cheered.

Percy stared at Olaf. "Dude, you are way too happy."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Well...it's—"

"Olaf, why don't you go play with the other kids?" Elsa suggested quickly, not wanting Percy to burst the snowman's bubble.

"Okay!" The snowman skipped away from the docks.

Percy stared at his retreating figure. "How did something that happy come from you?" he said incredulously to Elsa. "No offense, Elsa, but you aren't exactly the happiest girl on the block."

Elsa hesitated, unsure on how to answer the question. "I'm not entirely sure on how I made him. I wasn't fully paying attention to my actions."

"...okay, then..?"

"Wait a minute!" Percy and Elsa turned towards Anna, who had one finger up. "Percy, you said that you could control ships, right?"

Percy frowned. "Yes..."

"Can you take us on a ride?"

"Uh..." Percy sighed. "Do you have a ship?"

* * *

"Just one ride, alright?" Percy said. The four, along with the reindeer Sven, were on a ship named _Priam_.

Anna looked like she wanted to argue, but Kristoff slapped a hand over her mouth. "One ride's fine," he quickly said.

Percy grinned. He raised his hand. "Mizzenmast!" The others stared at him, wondering whether he had just lost his mind. Suddenly, the ropes moved and the pulleys squeaked. The sail unfurled on its own and the anchor raised. The ship lurched away from the dock and shot off.

"Woah!" Anna stumbled. Percy smiled triumphantly. He snapped his fingers and a wave propelled the ship into the bay. Eventually, the ship settled to a nice speed. Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm and ran off.

Percy grinned. He turned and saw Elsa looking a little worried and scared. His expression softened.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said. Elsa looked up at him with a surprised look. "I heard about how their ship was lost at sea six years ago. That's why you're worried, aren't you." Elsa nodded, not trusting her tongue. "Don't worry. You won't drown here. As long as I'm here, the sea will never harm you. I promise."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled.

Percy smiled back. He heard Anna yelling in delight and saw her in the corner of his eye. He grinned crookedly and gestured with his head to Elsa. "Now let's stop Anna from falling off the ship."

* * *

True to his word, Percy was asleep under the sea in the fjord. Next to him was his shield, spear, armor, and cape.

Over the ten years he had spent in this universe, Percy had never had a bad dream. Until now.

He was back at his village. While it was usually peaceful, there was nothing peaceful about at the moment. It was in flames, and villagers were running about in panic. Some were on fire. Percy couldn't move in his dream. He could only watch in horror as the village burned to the ground and with it, every inhabitant.

Among the villagers, Percy was the only one who could control water. When he was there, a fire was nothing. He could easily put it out. But if he wasn't there, then a fire would be devastating.

As he watched the village crumble, Percy noticed something he hadn't before. A large figure was standing in front of what used to be the smithy. The stranger's face was hidden by a hood, but Percy could see that the stranger was dressed in golden Greek-style armor. The stranger, judging by his physique, was obviously a male. He had a golden cape and was wielding a black weapon. Percy couldn't tell exactly what it was, for it kept on shifting and changing shape. All he saw clearly was a sword and another time, a long shaft. The man pointed his hand at Percy and blasted him with golden light. Everything went black.

Percy woke up with a start, gasping for air. After a while, he calmed down. He scowled. Why was he having such a bad dream now, of all times? Was it some kind of sign? Percy doubted it. Seeing as how he had never had a dream that actually predicted something before, he just put it off as a bad dream and went back to sleep.

* * *

One hundred fifty miles away, the last building of the Havet Village crumbled to the ground.


	7. Twisted Truth

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

**If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

Even though Elsa hid it well, Anna knew that Elsa was suffering.

Anna didn't want Elsa to sacrifice her happiness so that she could do her duty as queen. Anna knew that even after all this time, her sister felt guilty for the Eternal Winter. She would overwork herself to no end, trying to make Arendelle a better place for all of its citizens in an effort to repay them for her mistake. It wasn't uncommon for Anna to find her older sister asleep at her desk after a particularly hard day with her food trays untouched. If was during those times that Anna realized how selfless Elsa truly was and how much she had to suffer through to do her duty. The war against the Southern Isles and her allies was making Elsa a lot more stressed and exhausted, though she hid it well. However, being Elsa's sister, Anna could easily see that Elsa was enduring a lot.

Elsa was fun and mischievous at times, but she was chained down by adulthood and responsibility. Her natural reserve was sometimes mistaken for coldness, but Anna knew that Elsa was the most loving person she had ever known. Fortunately, Elsa wasn't reserved around her friends and family now and it was that Elsa that Anna loved best of all. It was that Elsa who would secretly conjure ice and stuff it down the back of Kristoff's shirt, and the one that would make snowflakes for Sven to lick out of the air. It was that Elsa who would ice skate in the ballroom when she thought no one was watching.

Those were just a few of the reasons why Anna loved her sister so much.

And that was why Anna wanted Elsa to be happy. When they visited the village, Anna could see a bit of longing in her sister's eyes whenever her sister saw the children running about, playing with their parents or other children, and the many couples in the village. Anna knew that Elsa wished to have that, even if her sister would never admit it.

That was why Anna had invited so many suitors before, hoping that at least one of them would be able to make Elsa happy and love her for who she was. However, there always was a problem. The suitors were often too not-Elsa or only wanted her for her body—those suitors always went home with a punch to the face and a kick to the groin, courtesy of Anna. The other suitors either didn't like Elsa's powers, feared her powers, or simply wanted to marry her to use her powers as a weapon in war. Those suitors also went home with a punch to the face, also courtesy of Anna. Anna had been losing hope and was on the verge of giving up. All the suitors she could think of all failed to love her sister for who she was. And then Anna met Percy Jackson.

Anna originally thought that Percy was the most emotionless, uncaring person she had ever met. She saw how he killed those soldiers mercilessly without any concern for the amount of pain that they probably went through. Anna liked combat and all, but she cringed at the thought of actually killing someone and experiencing the feeling of steel slicing through flesh. Anna could not figure how Percy could deal with it. She assumed that he just didn't care. Percy was blunt whenever he spoke and said things with no concern for what the person's feelings might be. Anna supposed that was both a good and bad thing. Percy never beat around the bush and always told the blunt truth. That was good, but he also had no concern for how the person he was speaking to might feel. When he had first told Elsa very bluntly that Arendelle's defenses were nothing, Elsa was worrying to no end the day after. Anna would have punched the daylights out of him for being so cruel, but she was a little afraid of what he would do if she tried.

Then Anna saw a different side of Percy. A more caring side. Every hour, he would check up on Elsa and make sure that her condition was fine. He also apologized for being so blunt and said that it was necessary to be blunt so that Elsa would quickly realize how much trouble the kingdom was truly in. Whenever he wasn't caring for Elsa, Anna saw Percy helping the citizens repair the damages and tend to the wounded. He also would play with the children and he always seemed to have something fun to do for them.

It was then that Anna realized how caring Percy really was. Like her sister, he just hid it behind a _very_ emotionless face. And after seeing him and Elsa interact after the war council, Anna felt like she had finally found the man that Elsa needed. Anna had to admit, it was perfect. They both hid their true feelings behind facades, they both liked chocolate, they both had powers, and they both were familiar with magic. Percy didn't even seem scared or surprised by Olaf, but he still muttered about how the snowman was too happy.

Anna knew that Elsa and probably Percy would disapprove of what she was about to do, but Anna didn't care. She couldn't bear to see that pitiful longing in Elsa's eyes any longer.

While Elsa was working in her room, Anna went looking for Percy. She found him at the village, standing in front of a group of men, who were on the ground, panting. Anna saw their uniforms and instantly knew that they were recruits. Anna grinned. Of course Percy would be the one to train the soldiers. He turned and nodded in greeting to Anna, who waved back.

Percy faced the recruits. "Trainees! On you feet! Do you not know how to show respect to the princess?"

The recruits instantly shot up and bowed to Anna, who waved merrily. "Alright!" Percy yelled. "That workout was the easy part! Now we run! One hundred times back and forth across the courtyard." The recruits groaned. "The first trainee who quits gets to do two hundred crunches and _then_ one hundred runs back and forth! Now move it, trainees! Double time!" The recruits scrambled to start to start running.

Percy ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly and sighed in disappointment. He faced Anna. "So, what can I do for you, Anna?"

Anna smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing, it's just that Elsa's working and and Kristoff's out and I was bored so I decided to come find you and ask you a teeny tiny question."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Alright then. Shoot."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Anna blurted out.

Percy froze and stared at her as if she were strangest thing to have ever existed. "Uh, no...why do you ask?" Percy shifted away from her a little.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Can I ask you another question?" Percy nodded, not looking very forward to hearing it. "Do you think that Elsa is pretty?"

Percy stared at her weirdly. "Why the sudden strange questions?"

"Oh, nothing, just answer my question!"

Percy chuckled. He raised his hands. "Calm down, Anna. Yeah, Elsa's pretty and all...but why?"

"Okay, now let's just assume that maybe you weren't, well, _you_, and you met Elsa at a party and you two got along really well and she _liked_ liked you...would you date her?"

Percy stared at Anna. "What?"

"Would you?" Anna demanded.

Percy frowned. What was with all these weird questions? "Um, yeah, sure..."

"Okay, bye!" Anna rushed off. Percy stared at her retreating figure, wondering what just happened.

"Ah, love," a recruit said from beside him.

Percy turned and glared at him. "You want another hundred runs, trainee?"

"No, sir!"

* * *

Elsa had some down time, so she visited the village to see how Percy was doing with the new recruits. She found him standing in front of a large group of recruits who looked exhausted. A light breeze was blowing from the seas, and the recruits seemed like they were in heaven as they rested. Elsa frowned. Had Percy been that hard on them?

Percy turned and saw Elsa. He faced the men. "Well?!" Elsa was caught a little off guard at the volume of his yell.

The men immediately bowed. "Queen Elsa!"

"My queen!"

"Hello, your majesty!"

"Greetings, Queen Elsa!"

"Salutations, Queen Elsa!"

Percy turned back to Elsa. "Elsa." He nodded politely, grinning crookedly.

Elsa nodded back in greeting, a faint blush on her cheeks. Percy's windswept hair and mesmerizing sea green were quite distracting. "Hello, Percy."

Percy smiled a little and turned back to the recruits. His smile disappeared. "Alright, listen up! Now that you're all warmed up, we will be beginning what seems to be this kingdom's army's biggest problem. The army of Arendelle lost over a hundred men in the first battle. If this continues, you won't _have_ any men left to fight the enemy. That is why, starting from today, you will all train so that when the enemy attacks again, you will be able to beat them back, and win. The training will be harsh. It will be like hell. The workout you had before now was only a glimpse of what is to come. If you think that you will not be able to handle it, then leave now, and return when you think you will." Percy looked at every single recruit. "Anyone?"

Nobody dared step forward. Percy smirked. "Good. Alright. Guards, bring the training weapons!"

Several guards pushed out carts filled with lead spears, shields, and swords. There were also normal spears, shields, and swords as well, but the blades had been dulled. On other carts, there were crossbows and sets of armor. "Starting from today, you will work on basic thrusts and slashes with the blunt weapons. Today is easy. You will spar with each other. Afterwards, you will practice with the lead weighted weapons. Time is not our ally. You will need to become faster and stronger quickly. Once you get used to the lead weapons, you will train with the more experienced soldiers. But don't think that just because they are more experienced, they will have an easier time. They were the ones fighting, and from what I've seen, they are no better at fighting than you all are. Strategic fighting will come later. First, you need to learn the basic techniques of fighting."

"Why the basic techniques?" A recruit called out, stepping forward. "Some of us already know how to fight!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What is your name, trainee?"

The recruit smirked arrogantly. "Alexander, sir."

"And you know how to fight?"

"Yes, sir. I am a fencing champion."

Percy nodded, feigning approval. He turned to Elsa and rolled his eyes. "Wow, a fencing _champion_! I never knew that we had such a good fighter!" Due to her training to be the queen, Elsa could easily hear the sarcasm in Percy's tone and she held back a giggle.

Percy held out his hand. "Get me two blunt swords," he ordered the guards. The guards placed two swords in his hand. Percy tossed a sword to the ground. "Well, then, Alexander, attack me. If you're a champion, surely you will be able to defeat me."

Alexander grabbed the sword and grinned. He immediately got into a fencing stance, while Percy just stood there, relaxed. Alexander lunged and thrusted quickly, but Percy blocked the attack halfheartedly. Alexander lunged again, and this time Percy sprang into action, kicking Alexander's legs out from underneath him and holding the sword to the recruit's throat.

"Hey, that move was illegal!" Alexander protested.

Percy narrowed his eyes, scowling at the recruit's idiocy. "In war, there is nothing that is illegal. Do you really expect your opponent to play fair and fight you honorably? They will use whatever chance they get to strike and kill you, trainee. If I can beat you this easily without trying, then you will have no chance against the Southern Isles." Percy got up. "Pick up your sword." He turned to the recruits. "You will practice in full battle armor. The guards will help you put your armor on." Percy gestured to his left. "Training dummies are ready for you to use. Practice striking the vulnerable areas of the body—the chest, the neck, and the unprotected areas of the legs and arms. Afterwards, you will spar with each other. After that, you will practice with the lad weighted weapons. The guards will signal when to switch. Now go!" The recruits ran to the carts.

Percy sighed, turning to Elsa. "If you're asking whether the training is going well or not, it isn't." He smiled tiredly. "What can I do for you, Elsa? You haven't come to ask weird questions like Anna has, right?"

Elsa frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh, never mind." Percy grinned. He turned away, staring across the fjord. "Anna wants to learn archery. I wanted to ask whether you are okay with me teaching her."

Elsa frowned worriedly. "You won't let her hurt herself, right?"

Percy laughed. "I'm honestly more worried about me getting hurt. I bet you, I will be the one to come back to the castle with injuries."

Elsa's frown didn't go away. "You won't be as hard on her as you were with the recruits, will you?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Uh..." Percy looked at Elsa worriedly. "You got a wheelchair? Anna's going to need it."

Elsa's eyes widened in fear for her sister. Percy grinned. "I'm messing with you, Elsa." He patted her arm and walked towards the docks. "Smile a little. It's good for you. And don't worry. I won't be that hard on her. She'd probably start complaining nonstop and I'll have to stuff my ears for weeks."

Elsa smiled timidly. She watched Percy observe the recruits. The wind blew his jet black hair to the side and his short sleeved tunic revealed chiseled arm muscles. His pectorals were well defined and his face had no baby fat and was what Elsa thought a god's face would look like. Handsome and flawless. For a second, Elsa wondered what it would feel like to be in his arms in a loving embrace...

Elsa blushed and turned away, scolding herself for thinking such things. Elsa cursed herself. Percy was an ally, not a suitor or anything. It was wrong for her to look at him like that. With that handsome face, he probably already had a girlfriend. He was just a friend, and she barely knew him. Of course it wasn't love! It was just that Percy's physical characteristics were better than anyone else's that Elsa had ever seen. It took Elsa quite a while to compose herself and she turned back to Percy. He didn't seem to have noticed anything.

Elsa decided to change the topic to why she came here. "Percy, can you do a favor for me?"

Percy turned to her. "Go on."

Elsa hesitated. "Can you teach me how to use a sword?"

Percy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Sure, I can do it. But why the sudden interest in sword fighting?"

Elsa sighed. "I was thinking that if I knew how to use one, I wouldn't have to solely rely on my powers, because—"

"—powers can fail. Technique can't," Percy finished. Elsa nodded. Percy grinned. He went to one of the carts and grabbed a blunt sword. "Here." He held it out to Elsa hilt first. "See how comfortable it is."

Elsa grabbed it and the moment Percy let go, her arm nearly collapsed and her wrist felt like tearing. Percy quickly grabbed the sword and took it out of Elsa's grasp. "Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do." Percy glanced at the sky. "It's almost dinner time...how about we have a training session after dinner?"

Elsa nodded. "That sounds great. We'll have the lesson in my room after dinner."

Percy nodded. "I'll see you then, Elsa."

Elsa smiled and nodded, walking away.

* * *

"_You and Percy are having a date?!_" Anna screamed with so much excitement and volume that Elsa's ears nearly exploded. Kristoff jumped in surprise next to her, and his steak fell back onto his plate. After Kristoff and Anna started dating, Elsa allowed Kristoff to live in the castle (more like forced him to so that she could keep an eye on him). The ice harvester had originally refused, saying that it was too much, but he eventually gave in and agreed. His room was right next to Anna's, though sometimes Elsa regretted allowing that to happen.

Elsa sighed exasperatedly. She was very lucky that the three of them ate alone. If anyone else had been eating with them and heard what Anna had said, they would go around spreading rumors on how the queen of Arendelle and the legendary warrior were secretly lovers. Percy had refused Elsa's offer to eat with them, and now she was relieved that he wasn't here to hear anything. If he heard, he probably would...Actually, Elsa had no idea how Percy would react. He would probably react badly.

"Anna, please, we are not on a date. It is nothing like that. He is simply teaching me how to fight." Elsa said.

Anna smirked. "Suuure...first you'll be fighting, and then you two will be kissing on your bed like there's no tomorrow! It's like two lovers on the battlefield!"

Kristoff choked on his food. "What the—"

"For the last time, Anna, it's not like that. I don't like him that way, and he most definitely doesn't like me that way either! We are not lovers!" Elsa cried out.

Anna's smirk didn't disappear. "Mmhmm...that growing blush on your cheeks says otherwise. And besides...denial is the first stage of love!"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, please—"

"You should have seen him! When I asked him, he went on and on about how beautiful and pretty you are and how much he would like to date you if he could! He's head over heels for you!" Of course, that wasn't necessarily the truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. It was just a twisted half-truth that Anna had crafted carefully to support her position and sound convincing.

Elsa blushed a deep red and looked down. "He said that?" she asked rather quietly.

Anna nodded excitedly. "See? He loves you! Now go out there and confess to him!"

"Wait, what? Anna, I don't—"

"Elsa, don't deny it! At least give him a chance!" In Anna's mind, the more she pushed her sister, the more her sister would like Percy. And therefore, the higher the chance that they would date.

"Anna—"

"Elsa, please just try it!" Anna begged. "I've seen your face whenever you see a couple or a child! I know that you want to have that!"

Elsa sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I can't be with him. I have to marry a prince or such, or else—"

"Oh, screw that law! You're the queen, you can marry whoever you want!"

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Alright! I'll give him a chance, but only if he makes the first move."

"Great!" Anna grinned. Everything was going well. She could already see the wedding in the near future.

* * *

Elsa was pacing in her room, trying hard not to panic._ Alright, alright, _she thought. _Just don't panic. Keep a calm head, and everything will be fine. It's not like he'll try anything..._

_Knock knock knock_. Elsa took a calming breath and went to the door. She opened it and came face to face with Percy, who was carrying a bundle over his shoulder. He grinned. "Hey," he said. "Can I come in?"

Elsa nodded and stepped aside for Percy. He entered the room and set the bundle on the floor. He got up. "Alright. Ready for your first swordsmanship training lesson?"

Elsa nodded. "Great, great," Percy said. "Alright, first things first, change your clothes into something other than a dress."

Elsa frowned. "But it's—"

"I'm teaching you how to fight in a battle. And rule number one is, don't where a dress unless you want to die. Here." Percy gestured to his own clothes, which he had changed. He was now wearing a dark green long sleeved tunic. "Why don't you make a tunic like this?"

Elsa hesitated. She then waved her hands and her ice dress turned into a tunic that looked similar to the one Percy was wearing.

Percy nodded approvingly. "Now that you look more like a warrior and less like a queen, let's begin." He crouched down next to the bundle and unrolled it, revealing several swords of different shapes and sizes. "I asked the blacksmith to make several different swords for you. First thing in sword fighting is that you need a sword that isn't too light or too heavy for you. Here." He gestured to the swords. "Pick them up and see which one feels most balanced to you."

Elsa picked up one of the swords carefully. Too heavy. She picked up another one. Too light. She picked up a different sword. Much too heavy. The process continued until the last one. None of them felt balanced.

Percy frowned. He remembered the time when he was like this—unable to find a sword that matched him. "Which one felt the most balanced to you?" he asked.

Elsa hesitated and then picked one out. It was a Greek style sword with a leaf-shaped blade. "How close was it?" Percy asked, studying the blade.

"Just a little lighter and it would be balanced," Elsa replied.

Percy nodded. He rolled his shoulders. "Can you summon a block of ice?"

Elsa looked at him a little strangely, but did exactly as he asked. He held out his hands and concentrated, feeling a familiar tug in his gut. The ice turned into water and levitated in the air. Suddenly, it smashed together and froze, creating a sword that looked like the sword that Elsa had chosen. Percy took another sword and swung it against the ice sword. The metal sword bent on contact. Satisfied, Percy dropped the sword back onto the pile. He then held out his hand and a chuck of ice separated from the ice block. He held out his hand and the ice sword cut right through the the ice chunk like a knife through butter.

Percy grabbed the sword and held it out to Elsa hilt first. "Try this one." Elsa grabbed it and the sword felt balanced in her hands.

"It's...perfect," Elsa said. Percy grinned. "It finally feels balanced."

"Of course the Ice Queen would use a sword made out of ice," Percy laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes in amusement. "Won't the sword break? It _is_ ice, so it must be fragile."

"Yes, but I arranged the molecules of water in such a way that the attraction forces of the molecules work to their full potential. It took a little while, but by rearranging the molecules and adding a touch of magic—though I'll admit I have no idea how I did, the sword is basically indestructible. You saw how the other sword dented."

Elsa stared at him. "What are—"

"The sword won't break," Percy quickly said, not wanting to explain the concept of chemistry. "Alright? Alright." He reached over and grabbed the blade of the ice sword, adding ice and dulling the edges. He then grabbed a blunt sword of his own. "Alright. Let's work on stances first. Follow what I do." Percy got in an offensive stance and Elsa imitated his form. "This is an offensive stance. I want you to memorize what this looks like. Now for defensive." He quickly snapped into a defensive stance, and after a moment, Elsa followed.

"Now you try it on your own." Feeling a little foolish, Elsa attempted to do the stances. She must have gotten it right because Percy was nodding approvingly. "Good, good. Wow, you must have a knack for this kind of stuff." Of course, Elsa knew that she didn't. She was just good at imitating postures for she had done so for years with her father.

Percy grinned. "Alright, let's work on basic thrusts." He held the sword horizontally and jabbed. "Now you try."

It was a lot harder than imitating stances. Elsa's thrust felt awkward and was sloppy. Percy demonstrated again. "Here, try again. A little more slowly."

Elsa tried, but it was still sloppy. She frowned. Was sword fighting this hard? She felt someone grab her from behind and suddenly, she could feel her back against rock hard muscle and she felt someone breathe down her neck. Percy grabbed her wrist gently and leveled it. He then grabbed her side and slightly tilted her body to the left, correcting her form. He also moved her legs into a better position.

Elsa fought hard to hold back a blush, but it still appeared. Was he making a move on her, or was he just correcting her form? It drove Elsa mad not knowing, and she scolded herself for acting like a foolish teenage girl. She glanced at Percy's face and saw that he wasn't even blushing and seemed to not be affected by how close they were.

"Your form keeps on slipping," Percy said nonchalantly. "Here, we'll do it together on three. One, two, three." Elsa jabbed and Percy guided her body, keeping her form from slipping again. Elsa blushed again, glancing at Percy. Unfortunately, he noticed. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Elsa shook her head quickly. "N-no. It's just that...is this really necessary? You having to be this close?"

Percy stared at Elsa weirdly. "Well, you said you wanted to learn, so I'm teaching you."

It was then that Elsa realized what had just happened. _Anna... _she growled in her mind, furious at her little sister for setting her up like this. Of course Percy wouldn't have any feelings for her! She was right all along! It was just like Anna to do something like this—.

"Hellooo." A hand waved in front of Elsa's face and she jumped back in shock. Percy stared at her weirdly. "Are you feeling alright? You're really jumpy right now..."

"N-no, it's just—"

"Hi, guys!" Olaf waddled into the room. "Have you guys kissed yet? Anna said that you two were totally in love and that you were rabbits in heat! Uh, what does that mean, exactly?"

The two stared at the snowman and scooted away from each other. There was a dark red blush on their cheeks. "Olaf, we aren't a couple," Elsa said. "Anna's just messing with you."

"But she said—"

"It's just a joke. A tiny game that Anna's playing."

Olaf's eyes lit up and nodded. He frowned. "But what are rabbits in heat? Are they like hot or something? Do they need a snow flurry or—"

"Listen, Olaf, why don't you go ask Anna that? I'm sure she'll be _happy_ to tell you," Percy said, smirking.

"Oh, okay!" Olaf rushed off, eager to know more about "rabbits in heat."

Percy glanced at Elsa. After a while, he spoke. "Let's pretend this never happened."

"Agreed."

Percy opened the door and saw several people behind it with shocked expressions on their faces. He frowned. "What are you all doing here? There's nothing to hear, people. Leave or I'll gut you."

The eavesdroppers made to leave, but Elsa stopped them. "Wait. I want to know why you all were and why you all suddenly find it so amusing to listen at my door." Elsa looked livid, and the temperature dropped several degrees.

A maid fidgeted, paling. "My queen...Is it true that you are dating the legendary hero Perseus."

Elsa stared at the maid. "No! Why would you think that?"

"P-princess Anna's been telling everyone that you've been—"

"Anna's behind all this?"

"Yes, and the whole staff knows—"

Elsa groaned. "Leave! Get out of my sight!" The eavesdroppers scampered off. Elsa leaned against the door heavily, not believing what she's just heard.

"Percy..." she whispered. "C-can you leave me alone for a while?"

Percy nodded and moved to open the door. Right before he closed it, he heard a sob come from the room.

* * *

"_Anna!_" Percy stomped into her room with a murderous scowl on his face. Anna was in the process of throwing some chocolate into her mouth when he entered. "What the hell was that?!"

Anna feigned innocence. "What was what?"

"Don't play innocent! Why did you set us up and tell people that we're dating?"

Anna frowned. "Because Elsa likes you and you like Elsa! You guys needed a push in the right direction!"

"_I don't like her that way!_" Percy yelled. "And neither does she! Right now, because of you, your sister has locked herself in her room and is crying! Great job, Anna!"

Anna shot up. "What?!"

"How could you go around telling people false rumors?! I _told_ you that I didn't like your sister that way! What part of that was so hard for you to understand?!"

Anna felt a pang of regret. She had to go see Elsa immediately. "I have to go." She tried to push past Percy, but he stopped her.

"Don't interfere again." In her entire life, listening to Percy say those three words was the scariest experience she had ever had. "And don't bother considering us friends anymore." Anna stared at him disbelievingly, but Percy's rage did not quell.

"Because in my eyes," he said. "You're just like the enemy."

He walked away, leaving Anna behind to stare at his retreating figure with immense regret etched on her face.


	8. The Shadow King Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

**If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Kristoff!" Anna was pacing back and forth, desperately trying to figure out a solution to her problem. "Percy's not speaking to me anymore and he's really rough on me whenever he's teaching me archery! And I mean, Elsa and I are talking again now that I apologized to her and promised never to do anything like that again, so why isn't Percy talking to me again? I tried to say that I'm sorry, but he always says that he has something important to do and leaves!"

Kristoff shrugged. "Maybe Elsa can convince him to talk to you again. And besides, maybe Percy's trying to teach you a lesson to not interfere with other peoples' businesses too much."

"Well, Elsa is my sister and she's been lonely for too long! And you saw them together! They're perfect!"

"Are you truly that big of a fool?" Anna and Kristoff turned to see Percy glaring at Anna. He had his spear sticking out of the ground and was holding his shield in one arm and his helmet under his other arm. He was dressed in full battle armor. "Do you think I came here looking for a girlfriend? The only reason why I came here is to win a war. So next time you try something, just remember that I will join the Southern Isles if you interfere again. This is my only warning, princess."

Anna was shocked at Percy's statement. "So you would just leave us if I screw up a bit? You would let thousands of innocent people die?"

Percy's face was emotionless. "It won't be my actions that kill them. It would be yours."

Just then, the alarm bell sounded. Percy looked towards the fjord. He scowled. "Too little ships entering. It's a land-based attack." He spun around. "You two, go! Tell the soldiers to split up and send legions one, two, five to the top of the village. Tell them that I'll meet them there. Afterwards, find Elsa and hide in her room. Tell your guards to form a two way phalanx. Go!"

"But I can fight!" Anna protested.

"No, you can't." Percy grabbed his spear and raised his hand. He yelled and a massive wave shot out from the harbor and sent them smashing against the rocks. He put on his helmet. "Go!" He jumped into the fjord and willed the currents to send him out of the bay. There, he could see a massive fleet waiting. Percy scowled. Of course there would be a trap. Percy braced himself for the pain that was about to come. He yelled and the sea froze, and massive spikes of ice shot up through the ships, impaling them and rendering them useless. Percy then unfroze the sea and formed a whirlpool, sucking in all the ships and ripping them apart, along with many of the soldiers and crew onboard the vessels.

The water helped reenergize Percy, but the pain barely subsided. He winced and turned back, shooting towards the docks. He shot out of the water and broke into a sprint towards the top of the hills where the army was coming. Hopefully, Anna wouldn't be too useless and she would actually do as Percy ordered. As Percy ran, he thought about Anna. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her? Why was it that she just couldn't shut up? If there was anything Percy hated about that bubbly "lovable" girl, it was that she was just like the Olympians and Titans, thinking that she could interfere all she wanted with other peoples' lives just so that she could satisfy her own desires. Absolutely disgusting.

Percy shook his head slightly to clear his mind of any stray thoughts. He prepared for battle and saw the three legions fighting off the Southern Isles soldiers in a tight, disciplined phalanx that was a blend between Roman and Greek fighting strategies. The phalanx now had a wall of shields in the front protecting the soldier's from archers and soldiers. Small openings between the shields had spears in them, allowing the soldiers to slaughter the Southern Isles soldiers with ease. Percy smirked. Due to the small opening that Arendelle had in its land walls, by using a strong phalanx and archers on the walls, the Southern Isles soldiers wouldn't get through. Also, the terrain was too rough for cannons. Sure, the Southern Isles had the higher ground, but the higher ground was also the steeper part of the hills, so Percy wasn't exactly complaining.

"Soldiers of Arendelle, HOLD THE LINE! LET NO MAN FORGET, WE ARE NOT MEN, WE ARE LIONS!" Percy bellowed. The soldiers roared in approval. "ARENDELLE IS MOTHER TO YOU ALL! FIGHT FOR HER!" The soldiers roared again.

Percy climbed up to the land wall. "Archers, fire at will!" Steel arrowheads flashed in the summer sun as a barrage of arrows bombarded the enemy, disrupting their ranks and lines. "Phalanx, PUSH!" The soldiers shouted and gave a mighty push, sending the Southern Isles soldiers into chaos and turmoil. "Quintus! Dias!" Two men ran up to Percy. "What's our status?"

"Estimates are around three thousand soldiers. We have just over four hundred. Losses are low. The defenses are holding and the enemy has made no attempt to breach the sea wall," Dias reported.

"Any sign of Hans?"

"No, sir."

"Any sign of Thalia, his sorceress?"

"No, sir."

"Alright. Dismissed. And Dias." Dias turned around while Quintus ran off. "Any sign of either the king or Thalia, I want you to notify me immediately." Dias nodded and ran off. Percy turned. "Tyr!" The general of the soldiers ran up to him. "I'm passing command to you."

"What are you going to do, sir?" Tyr asked.

Percy smirked. "I'm going to go lay some hate." Percy hefted his spear and threw it into a Southern Isles soldier's head. He then ran and jumped off of the wall. He landed on the ground heavily and slammed his fist into the ground. The earth in front of him shook violently, sending the Southern Isles men tumbling. Percy drew Riptide and before anybody could recover, he smashed one soldier's windpipe and slit the throat of another. He grabbed his spear and wrenched it out of the dead soldier's head. Without wasting a second, he lunged forward and stabbed one soldier in the chest and smashed the soldier's face, snapping his neck. Percy quickly pulled his spear out of the man's body and pivoted on his heel, sending the other end of his spear through another soldier's neck. Percy ripped his spear out of the man's neck with so much force that the man's head flew off of his neck. Percy kicked the man's head, hitting another soldier in the groin. The soldier choked in pain and fell to his knees. He quickly met his demise at the end of Percy's spear.

Percy glanced to his left and saw three soldiers approaching him cautiously. The others had formed a circle around him, for they were too afraid to attack him after seeing how quickly he had killed their comrades.

The soldiers yelled and charged towards Percy, who quickly sidestepped one man's strike and ducked under a slash. He rammed the spear up in an angle so that it went through a soldier's neck and head. He then shoved the spear forward, and the man fell backwards onto his friend, who pushed him off. At that time, Percy had drawn his sword and already killed the second man. Before the third man could do anything, Percy slit the man's throat and recovered his spear.

Suddenly, several arrows shot out of the trees and struck Percy. Most bounced off his shield, but some hit his armor. Percy winced and growled. He threw his spear at the foliage and a dead archer fell out of the trees. Percy quickly drew Riptide and slung his shield over his back. He ducked, and the second wave of arrows bounced off his shield. He then rushed forward, slashing and jabbing with blinding speed. He sidestepped one soldier's attack and twisted out of the way of another's jab. Percy felt a dull pain on his side as somebody tried to slash his side, but he ignored the pain. He slashed to his left, slitting the man's throat. He then ducked under a swing and stabbed another soldier in the neck. Percy then let go of his sword and grabbed the last soldier's sword with his gloved hand, wrenching it out of the man's hands. Percy flipped the blade and slit the man's throat. He then picked up Riptide.

Just then, several soldiers armed with spears charged at him, yelling a battle cry. With a flick of his wrist, Percy pushed one spear out of the way and sliced through the shaft of another. He then slashed across one man's throat and ducked under a spear. Without looking, he spun and swung Riptide, amputating one soldier's leg. The soldier quickly met his end when Percy's armored boot came down on his neck. Percy sidestepped and threw his sword at a man, impaling his eye. Percy then waited for someone to thrust a spear at him. When a soldier did, he grabbed the spear shaft and spun, wrenching out of the man's grasp. Percy twirled and cut the man's neck. As he twirled, he threw the spear, killing the last man.

The other soldiers were nervous. Not only did they fail to even get close to defeating the soldiers of Arendelle, they were also getting slaughtered by possibly the world's greatest warrior. Still, fearing what Hans would do to them if they fled, the soldiers rushed forward desperately towards Percy.

"Flank!" Percy yelled. A group of Arendellian soldiers gathered on either side of him, ready to protect him from getting slaughtered. Percy unslung his shield and charged forward, slashing across one soldier's throat and smashing another in the face with his shield. He rolled forward and slashed, killing two men. He then stabbed another in the chest and slammed the man's throat with the edge of his shield, sending the man to the ground and pinning him down. Percy quickly slit the man's throat and without wasting any time, he quickly sidestepped and slit another soldier's throat. He held his shield in front of him to block and spear and raised it to deflect a jab. At that same time, Percy jabbed and slashed, killing two more men.

Percy suddenly felt something massive hit his shield and he rolled back. He quickly got up and swung Riptide, cutting his attacker's arm off. He then slashed across the man's neck and pushed him aside with his shield. At that same time, a spear flew towards Percy, and he raised his shield to deflect it. While he did so, he lunged forward and slammed a soldier in the chest. He quickly slashed the soldier next to the first soldier and stabbed the first soldier in the chest. Percy then wrenched his sword free and spun, pushing the man aside with his shield blocking a strike with his sword. A sword swung out his head, but Percy pushed the soldier's hand out of the way and the sword missed. Percy was quick to kill those two.

Now, the enemy army was small and seemed to have only a few hundred soldiers left. Just then, a blade hit Percy's head. His helmet protected him, but the force of the blow sent his helmet flying. Percy grunted in pain and rolled backwards. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated, feeling a familiar tug in his gut. He yelled and a massive barrage of icicles came down upon the enemy soldiers, piercing their armors and stabbing them in the chest, stomach, neck, and head. The soldiers all fell to the ground instantly, dead.

The soldiers of Arendelle cheered. "Perseus! Perseus! Perseus! Perseus!" they chanted. Percy smiled a little. Then he saw the trees rustle. He held up a hand.

Slowly, Hans walked out from the foliage. The king of the Southern Isles grinned. The archers of Arendelle quickly aimed and fired at Hans, but their arrows stopped a foot from him. Suddenly, they all fell to the ground.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Where's Thalia?" he growled.

Hans smiled. "Oh, don't worry, dear Perseus. You will get your chance to fight her later on. But not today." He sneered in disgust. "I see my little trap failed. But no matter. You've just revealed your little secret. Control over water, eh? Maybe you and that filthy little dirty-blooded whore queen of Arendelle can get together. Make a whole army of freaks! Too bad they won't have my looks." Hans tsked.

Percy raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and a little confused by Hans' messed up thinking. "Alright, Malfoy—er, Hans, I don't know who shit in your cereal today, but just because you were born with the face of a donkey's ass, that doesn't mean that the rest of us have to suffer by looking at your sideburned shit-excuse of a face. So why don't you be a good little man-whore and fuck yourself somewhere else where the rest of us don't need to look at you."

Hans growled angrily. "This isn't over, you filthy dirty-blooded little—"

"Alright, Malfoy, we get the act, now get out."

"You will suffer, Perseus. After I, Hans, the king of kings, conquer this kingdom and come out victorious, I'll build monuments on every island in the sea. I'll carve Hans Westerguard in the stone! My name will last through the ages. Yours is written in sand for the waves to wash away."

Percy scoffed. "Be careful,_ king of kings_," he mocked. "First you need a victory. And so far, I haven't seen you win one yet. Now leave. We'll have our war later when you refill that balloon of yours that you call pride." Percy willed the water from the creek to rise and Hans quickly ran away into the shadows.

"Sir, you let him go?" a soldier asked.

Percy scowled. "His sorceress is protecting him. If we attack or give chase, she will strike to defend her master." He placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder. "You fought well today. Tell the others to return to the town. Give the signal to stand down and set up guard patrols on the walls. We can't let our guard down yet. Go." The soldier ran off. Percy bent down and picked up his shield. He retrieved his spear and headed down the hills towards the castle.

After a while, he reached Elsa's room. The guards in front of it saluted. Percy glanced around and saw no dead bodies. He grinned slightly. "You did well today, men. You may go. I'll take things from here."

The guards nodded and walked away. Percy turned and opened the door. He walked inside and saw Elsa and Anna at Elsa's bed. Anna had a bow across her lap and Elsa had a sword next to her. The two girls looked up when they heard Percy enter. He nodded. "The battle is over. We won. You can leave your room now." With that, Percy walked out of the room without saying another word.

* * *

The next morning, Percy and Elsa were beginning Elsa's training. As they began to spar, Percy was impressed on how much Elsa had improved. While she was still no match for him, she was getting better each day. While they were taking a break, Elsa spoke up.

"Percy, if you don't mind my asking, I've seen you always aim for your enemy's neck instead of the chest. Wouldn't it be easier to go for the chest?"

Percy swirled his water, looking thoughtful. "That's a good question. But basically, let's say I stab someone in the chest, maybe here." He placed a hand over his left lung. "The chances of him or her immediately dying are very, very small. Even if I stab you in the heart, you will be so focused on the battle and such that you will not instantly pass out and die. I've seen men get stabbed in the torso several times and carry on fighting as if nothing had happened. However, the neck, unlike the chest, is more 'vulnerable,' in a way. By cutting the right blood vessel, my enemy will die a lot faster from a neck wound than from a chest wound. The neck is small and dense. It's not an easy target, but once hit, your enemy will fall just like that." Percy snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Elsa frowned. "Then why aren't teaching me to go for the neck?"

Percy frowned. "Well, for one, it's very difficult to get to the neck. I've spent my entire life fighting, so I'm able to do it. To be able to constantly aim for the neck...only the best warriors can do such a thing. Anyone can do it, but it takes_ a lot_ of training. You would need to spend years training, and I don't think we have that much time. So I'm just sticking to the standard way for you. It's still effective, so don't worry too much about it."

Percy got up. "Alright. Want to go back to sparring?"

Elsa nodded and got up, grabbing her blunt ice sword. Percy grabbed a blunt sword and stepped back a little. "Come at me when you're ready."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. She lunged and jabbed at Percy's side. Percy sidestepped and Elsa quickly jabbed again. Percy pushed her blade aside and backed up. He slashed and jabbed, but Elsa blocked both blows. He jabbed again, and this time, Elsa just managed to block it. Percy kept his blade in place, allowing Elsa to decide how to act.

Percy grinned. "You hesitated." Elsa let out a breath and sidestepped quickly. She slashed and Percy blocked. She quickly backed up and Percy lowered his blade. She lunged and Percy sidestepped before thrusting at Elsa's side. Elsa dodged and backed up.

Elsa took a deep breath and lunged. She feinted and aimed for Percy's legs, but he jumped and slashed. Elsa quickly blocked and was about to jab at Percy's head, but he grabbed her arm and flung her to the ground. Before she landed, Percy placed a hand underneath her, catching her. At the same time, he placed his blade to her neck. "Dead." He grinned.

Elsa sighed and rolled away. She swung her blade a few times to practice. She turned and jabbed at Percy. "Short sword blows," he said, blocking.

Elsa slashed and jabbed. Percy twisted and turned, dodging and blocking. She then swung her sword and he just barely blocked it. "Nervous?" Elsa grinned.

Percy pushed her blade out of the way. Elsa slashed and Percy ducked under her blow. As she tried to recover, Percy grabbed her arm and swung her around, pinning her to the wall. He pointed his sword tip at her neck and grinned. "Petrified."

Elsa jabbed at Percy's head, but he moved his head to the side. She slashed and was about to go for a feint, but Percy put his sword edge on her neck. She smiled slightly without humor. "You told me to never change sword hands."

Percy backed up and blocked several blows. "Yes, but when you're a master, you're free to do whatever you like."

Elsa backed up. "Apparently, the Shadow Kingdom wants to be our ally in this war. But Arendelle has never had any relationship with the Shadow Kingdom, so I don't know if I should accept or not. We need all the help we can get, but they might not be trustworthy."

Percy scoffed. "The ol' Shadow Kingdom, eh?"

Elsa frowned at him. "You know it?"

The two were alerted to the sound of hooves against pavement. They turned and saw several men on horseback riding towards them. Percy narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a blunt spear and took three quick steps. "No, wait!" Elsa shouted. Too late. Percy had already thrown the spear at the man who looked like the leader.

The leader was hit in the chest and flew off of his horse onto the ground. "Percy, that's the king of the Shadow Kingdom!" Elsa almost screamed. "He might turn against us now!"

Percy snorted. "No he won't."

The king picked up the spear and walked towards the two. "Your reputation for hospitality's fast becoming legend!" he called, chuckling. He tossed the spear to Percy, who grinned and caught it. He tossed it aside. "Percy."

"Shade." Percy nodded in greeting and shook Shade's hand. "What's a lonely little brat like yourself doing here in the warm Norwegian kingdom of Arendelle?"

Shade grinned. He was wearing black armor that almost looked like it was made out of bones. He wore a helmet that covered his entire face except his mouth. "Well, I heard a rumor that the great Perseus Jackson was aiding Arendelle in its war against the Southern Isles. I couldn't possibly let you hog all the fun and glory, now could I?"

Percy grinned. His eyes then widened. "Shade, this is Queen Elsa."

Shade grinned. "Queen Elsa," he said, bowing. "I've heard rumors about your beauty. For once, the gossips were right."

Elsa blushed a little. "Thank you, King Shade. I would have arranged a formal ceremony to greet you, but you did not specify when you were coming. Please accept my most sincere apologies."

Shade waved his hand dismissively. "It's alright. Formal ceremonies are boring anyways. I really hate formalities, so just call me Shade, please. And besides, why celebrate in times of war? It's better to fund an army than to fund a party."

Percy scowled. "That's my quote, you prick."

"Well, I don't see a copyright, so there."

Percy scoffed. "Why are you here?"

Shade rubbed his chin. "We need to talk." His tone was dead serious now. He sat down and leaned back. Percy sat down as well and Elsa followed. "The Southern Isles and her allies are sending the largest fleet to ever sail these waters. A fleet of a thousand ships." Elsa paled. "Apparently, they have a great warrior named Tijd helping them." Percy snorted and got up, grabbing a jug of water.

Elsa frowned. "I heard a rumor about this 'Tijd.' Is he as good a warrior as they say?"

Shade nodded. "The best. He's the best warrior in the Southern Isles. Some say he's better than the whole world, too." Shade was now looking at Percy, sending him a silent message. Percy smiled humorlessly and took a drink of water.

Shade turned serious again. "We need to talk, Percy. I heard a rumor that you fought a girl named Thalia? Could it be—?"

"No," Percy interrupted. "It's not the same Thalia I knew. She's different. She serves under Hans, a pig of a king. The real Thalia would never do that."

Shade laughed bitterly. "Yeah, she wouldn't."

Percy looked at Shade weirdly. "How would you know? You've never met the real Thalia."

Shade sighed. "I need to show you something."

Percy frowned. "Then show me."

Shade stood up and slowly took off his helmet, revealing pale skin and black hair.

Percy's eyes widened. "_YOU!_"

Nico di Angelo winced. "Hey, Perce."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'd like to say now that my main focus is Cursed Fate. Check it out if you want. Updates for this story and Knights of Khaos (formerly Eternal Hero) will come a little randomly. **


	9. Attack or Defend?

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own PJO or Frozen.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy! **

**If you like the the story, why not share it with others? Spread the word!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

Percy grabbed Nico's neck and slammed him into the ground. Nico groaned in pain and Percy drew his sword and pointed it at Nico's neck. Elsa moved to stop him, but Percy held up a hand and she froze in place as he controlled the water in her body. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now." Nico's guards cried out in surprise and anger and drew their swords, charging towards Percy. Nico waved them off with a hand.

Nico grinned. "This reminds me a lot of that time in my father's palace when we came to the Underworld so that you could bathe in the Styx."

Percy's expression didn't change. "I met you _six years ago_! For six years, you hid the truth from me! I lived for ten years thinking that I would never see my friends and family again! _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!_" Elsa had no idea what Percy was screaming about, and she planned to ask about it later on.

Nico winced. "You don't understand, Percy. I had to do this—"

"Don't. Give. Me. Excuses." With each word, Percy pressed his blade closer to Nico's throat. "You could have told me. You could have helped me! And instead all you do is lay around on your lazy ass as a king and betray me!"

Nico stared at Percy. "Look. I'm sorry about that. But I had my own problems to take care of. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't help you. The kingdom was facing major problems with farming and the weather wasn't exactly in our favor."

Percy smirked humorlessly. "Yeah. Your problems were _so_ serious that you couldn't sit down and tell me a five minute story." He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me, di Angelo? _Tell me the truth_, instead of lying like you did for the last six years." The sword tip was now pushing into Nico's neck.

Nico gulped. "I'll tell you if you stop trying to kill me."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you have much of a choice, but fine." Percy stood up and capped Riptide. "Now _talk_."

Nico got up slowly, massaging his neck. He glanced at Elsa. "Maybe I should tell you this somewhere else. Half-blood to half-blood."

Percy understood what Nico meant by that. He turned to Elsa. "I need to talk to Nico alone. We'll continue training later." Without waiting for Elsa's response, Percy dragged Nico away to the fjord. He walked onto the water and the water froze under his feet every time he took a step. He turned and waited for Nico to follow. "Well?"

Nico stepped onto the ice and followed Percy. The two walked across the fjord. Nico finally began his story. "When you disappeared, the Fates themselves came. They said that your disappearance wasn't caused by them, but rather by a higher power. Even they didn't know where you had disappeared to after you were sucked into that portal. They also explained that they no longer had any control over your life."

Percy scowled. "So me meeting the Thalia of this universe was completely coincidental? The Fates weren't just being completely assholes?"

Nico nodded. "That's what it seems to be. You probably noticed it as well, but she is nothing like the Thalia we knew."

"I noticed. Her fighting style is similar, but one major characteristic that isn't like the Thalia we know is that she seems to have no fear of heights. It was because of her fear of heights that our Thalia couldn't fly. This Thalia seemed to have mastered flight, so one can assume that she has no fear of heights."

"Unfortunately."

"Anyways, continue. How did you get here?"

Nico frowned slightly. "That's where it gets a little weird." Percy raised an eyebrow. "We never thought that you would have been sent through time and to add insult to injury, sent into an alternate universe. After you disappeared, we started searching for you. While Zeus didn't like it, he was overruled by the majority when Poseidon called for a vote. The Hunters searched the wild places in the world for you. Annabeth searched the big cities with the help of a few campers and I searched for you in Europe with the help of the Stoll Brothers. We had a lot of ground to cover, but we surprisingly traveled quickly. After about a year of searching, we found nothing, obviously. And that's where it got weird."

"Why?"

"Well, Travis and Connor were searching in Kristiansand for you, and I was taking a break in a town called Arendal." Percy raised an eyebrow. The town name sounded a lot like Arendelle. "I was reading a book called The Snow Queen when I was sucked into a portal and I found myself in a forest. I managed to find a town and eventually, I found the Shadow Kingdom. The king was corrupt, but the people were good and kind. They took me in and helped me get settled. I eventually became the admiral of the army. After about two years, the king was assassinated by a man named Perseus and thus began the rumors about Perseus, the legendary killer and god of war." Percy snorted.

"I remember that king. Erik, right?" Nico nodded. "He was my first target. I heard about his cruelty and how he believed himself to be a god. I had originally planned to leave him at first, but when I found out how he ordered forty men, women, and children to be hanged for asking him to be kinder towards the citizens, I knew that somebody had to do something. And since it seemed like no one in that kingdom could do anything, I snuck into the palace and assassinated the king and his wife."

Nico shrugged. "I would have killed him anyways. But thank you. I owe you for that."

"Then tell me what happened after Erik died."

"Well, the citizens were left without a king and they needed a new one, fast. Before the king had even died, problems with agriculture and trading were beginning to pile up. After he died, well, things just went downhill. The steep hill the kingdom was rolling down became a vertical drop. Desperate for a leader, the citizens turned to each other in hopes of finding someone qualified enough to be a leader. The citizens elected me as their leader and after a few months, I was crowned king of the Shadow Kingdom. It took several years to fix the problems and repay the debts that had piled up. After everything settled down, as you know very well, a nobleman tried to have me assassinated."

Percy nodded. "I remember him."

"After you killed the men he sent in an effort to kill me, you brought the nobleman to me, introducing yourself as the warrior Perseus. You told me that I was a good king and a fair king. As you know, I always had a helmet on, concealing my identity, even when we met. But you didn't. When I saw you, I could barely believe my eyes. I kept myself calm though. You could have been someone else. After you gave me that nobleman, I invited you to dinner and—"

"Eventually, we became good friends," Percy finished. "I told you all about my life in this universe and the life I had before all this. I told you my theory on how I got here, and surprisingly, you believed me."

Nico nodded. "I did. It made sense why I couldn't contact anyone after I came to this universe. You were right. Our friends, our families, the gods, the Titans...they all don't exist in this universe. Both a blessing and a curse."

Percy nodded and he sighed. "Yeah." He turned to Nico. "Do you still have your powers?"

Nico nodded. "As I grew older, they became more powerful."

"So have mine." Percy was struck with a sudden thought. "Wait. If you're here, is there a chance that anyone else could be here? Grover, Annabeth, our Thalia, Tyson, anyone?"

Nico sighed. "I don't know, Percy. They could be here. But I'm pretty sure either of us would have encountered them by now."

Percy cursed. After a while, he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me that you were here when you first met me? Why did you betray me?"

Nico didn't speak for a while. "I...I don't know. I just had this feeling that if I told you, things would only get worse. And it might have been good for us to have 'reunited' back then, but imagine what the citizens would have said. Sure, they liked me and all, but they would have found it strange if some stranger who didn't dress like a noble—no offense, by the way—was suddenly favored by the king. I had to also maintain my image."

Percy was silent. "I've said this again, and I'll say it again now. You're a good king. One of the best I've seen in my life so far, in fact. That was a wise decision." A flicker of a smirk appeared on his lips. "But that doesn't mean that I forgive you for this, di Angelo."

Nico grinned slightly. "Oh yeah, and if Annabeth is here in this universe, you probably want to run."

Percy frowned. "Why would I run?"

"She swore that when she found you, she was going to put a metal collar on your neck and chain you to the Big House so that you wouldn't get away again."

Percy scowled. "I don't care what happens. It probably won't happen anyways. I've searched all over the world for any sign of our friends, and I found nothing."

Nico nodded. "Same." He stared at the opening in the bay that led to the open sea. "So are we good?"

Percy sighed. "Yeah. We're good. But do that to me again, and I swear my sword will go straight through your neck."

"I'd feel honored, but I imagine you've already killed hundreds of men already by stabbing their necks."

Percy finally grinned. "I've lost track, so we'll just assume you're like the five hundred person prize winner or something."

"Gee, I feel honored."

Percy chuckled. "Anyways, let's talk about the war right now. Since you came to help us, and since the mortals don't exactly like fighting alongside the undead, I'm guessing you brought an army." Nico nodded. "Good. Tell them to come out of the hills and to the courtyard. I want to do a little fight check. How many are there?"

"Five hundred soldiers," Nico said. "The most I could spare without spreading my army too thin. The kingdom's already at risk of being attacked now that I'm not there."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whether you're there or not doesn't matter. Your citizens are scary as hell. Remember that one serial killer who tried to kill your citizens? What happened to him again?"

Nico's jaw went slack. "Huh. I honestly have no idea."

"Anyways, my point is that your kingdom will be fine. No one wants to mess with you, just like old times." Percy began to walk back towards the docks. "Moving on, that puts us at about nine hundred strong. It's not much compared to the forces that the Southern Isles has, but as long we have the better tactics, we'll win."

Nico shifted. "What about Thalia? Will you kill her?"

"She's not the person we knew. In my eyes, she's just the enemy," Percy deadpanned without turning around. "Unless she joins our side, yes, I will kill her. If the enemy loses her, then they lose a big advantage."

"Maybe we can convince her then." Percy turned around at this, staring at Nico with a questioning look. "If she joins our side, not only will the enemy lose a big advantage, they'll be even more weakened because we'll have that advantage. The Big Three, united once more. We might not all be cousins now, but we still have the same powers. Our fathers tore Kronos to pieces. Maybe it's our turn to do the same."

Percy was silent. He sighed. "Maybe it'll work. But I'll need to convince Elsa first. I can technically leave whenever I want, but I'd rather ask her first. She worries a lot more than what's healthy."

Nico grinned and his eyes gleamed mischievously. "Before I got to the castle, I overheard some villagers talking in the village. Apparently, you and Queen Elsa have a thing going. Water and ice, eh?"

Percy scoffed. "That's just a rumor that was created and spread by Elsa's sister, Anna. Wicked little devil."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I heard that she's really nice and caring."

"She's a manipulative self-centered brat," Percy snapped. "She gets pleasure from spreading false rumors about others and trying to control other peoples' lives and decisions, just like the gods and Titans."

"...You and Queen Elsa _do_ seem a bit too friendly with each other..."

Percy groaned. "Not you too..."

"Well, you two did seem rather comfortable..."

"Shut up, di Angelo. Just shut up."

* * *

"Why should we trust this king?" Octavian had spent the past few minutes trying to convince the councilors not to trust Nico. Elsa had to admit, she was surprised that the king didn't look offended. Rather, he appeared more amused than annoyed. Nico was sitting on a guest chair while Percy was leaning against Elsa's throne and staring at the wall in boredom.

Elsa didn't know what to think of Nico. It was obvious that he and Percy knew each other well, but it seemed like they had some bad history between them. The way Percy had reacted when Nico took off his helmet surprised Elsa the most. Before Nico took off his helmet, Percy was friendly with him, and once Nico did take off his helmet, the atmosphere changed completely. And what had Nico meant by "half-blood to half-blood?" It was as if they considered everyone around them to be different from them.

"Isn't it strange that he seems to know so much about the enemy? It seems rather peculiar, does it not?" Octavian continued. Some of the councilors were beginning to nod their heads. "Perhaps he is a spy, or—"

"That's enough, Count Octavian," Elsa commanded. She didn't want to risk offending Nico and losing a powerful ally.

"No," Nico said. His face was expressionless, but Elsa could see the amusement in his eyes. "I want to hear what he has to say." Nico smirked. "Go on, Count Octavian. What were you saying about me being a spy?"

Octavian sneered. "It's strange that all of a sudden, a kingdom that has almost no relation to Arendelle comes and offers to help fight the Southern Isles and her allies. How can we trust that you aren't just here to steal precious information from us or assassinate our queen?"

Elsa was about to stop Octavian right there, but Nico grinned. "I'll have you know, councilor, that the Shadow Kingdom is quite powerful. I have eyes and ears everywhere—even here. And while it is true that I have no relations with Queen Elsa, nor have I ever met her before until today, I am good friends with Perseus here. How could I possibly let my friend steal all the glory in the war?" Percy scoffed and Nico's grin widened. "Furthermore, would you rather have me gone? If you wish, I _could_ join the Southern Isles and fight against you." Nico's expression turned serious. "Perseus told me that you once accused him of being a traitor, and you have now done the same to me. For a councilor who should be wise and knowledgeable, you aren't very smart, Count Octavian. In a few days, you have acted brashly and insulted two very powerful men who could have your head on a stake just like that." Nico snapped his fingers to add emphasis.

Octavian didn't seem to take the hint. His face turned red with rage. "How dare you insult me?" He turned to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, surely you must see that King Shade is a danger to all of us."

Elsa hesitated. She had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that Octavian was right. She had no idea if Nico was trustworthy or not. Percy claimed that he was trustworthy, but Nico could be deceiving even him. Before she could say anything, Elsa saw Percy stand up straight. She resisted the urge to grin, as she knew that Octavian was going to get it.

Percy stepped forward and glared at Octavian, who paled and shrunk back. "If I remember correctly, you said the same thing about me. If you are so desperate to get rid of me and Shade, then we can leave. Shade brought five hundred soldiers—more soldiers than Arendelle has. Each soldier and every soldier has been trained by me, which means that if Shade so desired, he could conquer Arendelle right now. You seem to have a knack of insulting powerful people, Octavian. First Queen Elsa, then me, then Shade. Three of the world's most powerful sorcerers."

The councilors and Elsa froze. Elsa's mind was racing. Nico had powers as well? She turned to him. "You have powers?"

Nico grinned. "Forgive me, Queen Elsa, for not telling you. But yes. I have powers. Unlike your powers and Perseus' powers, my powers have nothing to do with water. Instead, I have the power to control the shadows."

"We cannot trust him! He controls the shadows? He must be the spawn of the devil himself!" Octavian shouted. Percy's eyes flashed dangerously and he threw Riptide at Octavian's head. The blade impaled the chair right next to Octavian's neck, cutting a portion of his suit. Octavian yelped in fear and jumped back. He tripped over his own chair and fell to the ground.

"One more word, and you won't have a head to speak with," Percy growled. He turned to the other councilors. "Is there anyone else who thinks that Shade cannot be trusted?"

Nobody dared speak up. "King Shade has come with five hundred soldiers with the intent of helping us fight the Southern Isles," Elsa said, standing up. "I will not risk my kingdom's safety and allow you to insult him again and again." The councilors didn't answer. Elsa turned to Admiral Krieger. "Now, what course of action shall we take for the war?"

Admiral Krieger stood. "We have been successful in driving back the enemy twice. In the second time, we have repelled them with little losses. When the enemy attacks again, I am confident that we will be able to beat them back again." Some of the councilors nodded and murmured in agreement. Others disagreed. Krieger raised his hands and the room fell silent. "And now, with King Shade's soldiers, the enemy will eventually have no choice except to give up. I suggest that we hold a defensive position. With our resources, we will most likely win."

"Even with nine hundred soldiers, the chances of us winning are slim," Percy answered. "You forget Thalia, the sorceress. She is more powerful than most sorcerers in the world, and she is a ruthless fighter. She and I are equally skilled in combat, which means that she could slaughter our men just as quickly as I could slaughter the enemy's men. If we hold a defensive position, we will eventually have to act and change our strategy. Yes, the enemy will lose a lot of men, but over time, so will we. Also, you forget the new ally that the Southern Isles had. From what Shade has told me, the warrior Tijd can take on an entire army and come out victorious without a scratch. While his skills may not be _that_ good, he is still obviously a powerful fighter. If he comes to Arendelle and fights beside Thalia, the kingdom will most likely fall."

"So what are you suggesting, then?" a councilor asked. "Are we to watch Arendelle fall?"

"Right now, we are outnumbered by the enemy. The last thing they would expect is an attack from our side. Hans commands a powerful army, but he is arrogant. He may be clever, but he sticks to his plans too much, and does not do well with improvising. He will not expect an attack from us, meaning that we have the element of surprise. If we launch a quick attack, we may be able to throw the enemy into chaos temporarily. The Southern Isles are leading the enemy, so our target should be them. A large-scale attack would be too risky. It would be best to send a few soldiers to start a fire or such in the capital of the kingdom, Regera. If all goes well, we can send a large-scale attack. If this fails, we will go on the defensive."

Elsa thought about this. The mission made a lot of sense, but there was the problem of who would go. "But who will we send to carry out this mission?" she said.

Percy and Nico glanced at each other. "With your permission, Queen Elsa," Nico began. "Perseus and I can go. We have worked together before once for a mission similar to this. Also, I can teleport using the shadows, so there would be no need to send a ship."

Elsa hesitated. "If the enemy attacks while you two are gone, we will have a big problem on our hands."

"We'll be gone during the night and back before dawn," Percy said. "For the moment, time is on our side."

Elsa frowned. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this. "Alright. When will you leave?"

"We'll leave tonight."

Elsa nodded. She turned to the other councilors. "Is there anything else?" No answer. "Very well. Council dismissed."

* * *

"A sneak attack on the capital of the Southern Isles..." Nico said, watching Percy pace back and forth on the docks. "This isn't like you. You have another motive for this, don't you."

Percy stopped pacing and sighed. "Thalia is a powerful ally, so Hans will most likely keep her near him. Hans' castle is in Regera, so she might be living near the castle, if not in it. You can create the distraction. Just make sure that the people are distracted long enough so that I can find Thalia and try to convince her to stop serving Hans. I honestly don't get it. Why does she serve that pig of a king?"

Nico stared at Percy weirdly. "You don't think that Hans has—?"

"Maybe, maybe not. She might not be the Thalia we knew, but I'd rather not think about it." Percy sighed exasperatedly and looked up at the nighttime sky. "Elsa said that she was going to come and bid us goodbye. What's taking her so long?"

As if on cue, Elsa arrived. "Hello Percy, King Shade," she said, nodding her head at the two.

"Just Nico, Queen Elsa," Nico said. "I don't really like the titles and all."

"Then I insist that you just call me Elsa."

"Alright."

"Why is she here?" Percy growled, pointing at Anna, who was hiding behind Elsa's back, trying to act like she wasn't.

Elsa looked uncomfortable. "Er—well...I-she—"

"Percy!" Anna rushed to Percy and grabbed his arms. "I'm sorry for spreading rumors about you and Elsa, alright? I won't interfere again and I've learned my lesson, so can you stop being so cold and talk to me again now? I promise that I'll be good and all!"

Percy glared down at Anna. He didn't speak for a while. "Fine," he finally said. "But only because you keep annoying me with your constant pleas for me to forgive you."

"Thank you!" Before Percy could protest, Anna gave him a big hug and backed off.

Nico looked up at the stars. "Alright. It's best if we leave now. It's almost midnight, meaning that we have almost five hours to act."

Elsa nodded in understanding. "Very well. I wish you both luck on your mission. And...try not to die."

Percy nodded. "We'll be back. Don't worry." He smiled at Elsa, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She scolded herself silently for acting like a love-struck fool. Luckily, the two men didn't seem to notice the blush.

However, Anna saw it and she resisted the urge to grin. She turned to the others and waved. "Good luck!" Anna called. She then grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged the poor queen away with the intent of teasing Elsa about the blush.

Percy turned to Nico. "Let's go."

Nico nodded. He grinned slyly. "Did you see that blush on Elsa's cheeks when you smiled at her?"

"I am going to snap your neck, di Angelo."

The two disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**I apologize for the late update, but I _did_ say that updates would come randomly. **

**Anyways, I would like to tell you all that unfortunately, updates will be less frequent. School starts tomorrow, and my schedule will be much busier than it was during summer vacation. **

**I apologize again for the inconvenience, and I hope that you all can deal with the less-frequent updates.**


	10. Author's Note

**I know you all want an update, but school's starting, and unfortunately, as much as I don't want to say it, this story is on hold.**

**It's not abandoned, so don't worry. **

**I just don't have enough time to handle three stories at once. **

**The story that will keep being updated will be Cursed Fate, and even that will have slow updates.**

**I apologize for the major inconvenience and I hope that you all can wait until the next update.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
